Whole Scope
by orgiarebrus
Summary: The Dark Hour is gone ! No more mist and rampaging shadows ! Peace has finally come ! Eh? What did you say? Do you think the whole "Persona - Shadows" stuff are just about Dark Hour or Midnight Channel ? No, you are wrong! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ****Guys!**

**I've been lingering around for long, but I haven't yet written a story until my friends put me on fire not long ago.**

**Weelll….**

**So it's basically my first fic (Hoooraaayyy!)**

**The setting is after Persona 4 True Ending. Maybe you will be confused by the story since it's not ****an "usual" Persona story, but it's my idea about the whole scope of Persona World, from Persona 1 – Persona 4. That's why you will see so many OC because I'm trying to chronicle the driving force behind all Personas stories, to explain why Dark Hour is happening at Port Island or Midnight Channel is in show in Inaba or Nyalarthotep (spelling?) is rampaging there or Igor is snoring here.**

**I am also kind of infatuated with Xenosaga story since its soooooo EPIC, thus, you may spot some similarities (just similarities, not exact copy!) between my story and Xenosaga story.**

**Disclaimer:**** The Personas gangs as well as utilities belong to Atlus while some of the OC are inspired from Xenosaga, so they belong to Namco. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter ****1: The Usual Meeting**

"Now your last bishop is away. Check."

"Nah. Playing a swift game aren't you, eh?"

"You ask as if you are oblivious" The man in question retorted. "Although you are in cahoots with those so called vanguards of yours in the event, aren't you?" He answered sarcastically; his butterfly-looked mask flickered as he talked

"I noticed a slight rise in your tone. Do I see anger?" The platinum-haired boy hissed as he glanced over his arrays of pawns. "Or should I say, fear?"

"You are starting to annoy me brat." Suddenly a long-barreled rifle tore the darkness engulfing both men, appearing behind the butterfly-masked man with its tip pointed to the silver-haired boy. "You sure know how to talk big, do you?"

"And I believe you are capable of threatening someone with that oversized rifle-hand of yours." He answered casually. "It's a pleasant thing for someone to live up to his name, until he crossed the point of no return and ended regretting his pitiful act." He continued nonchalantly, moving his pale hand across his still knight, letting it set ablaze.

"But I believe you are more considerate than that exemplar, aren't you, o thou the menacing Reaper?" He sibilated deeply as his translucent blue eyes pierced the cowering darkness, uncovering the face of the asker.

Another man appeared abruptly; his shiny hand on the rifleman torn coat "He's right. The Pact is still active. Put down your gun, err…, I mean your hand."

"Tch." The Reaper muttered as he lowered his gun, err…, hand.

"Ah. The eminent deity himself honors me with his grace." The boy said with dragging tone. "You are joining us to watch the game after disposing my poor bishop, do you?"

"I'm here in case something happens. Seeing that you brought your men with you, I believe my present isn't in any objection." The deity replied as he swirled his gallant spear before it vanished in darkness.

"Seems that your eyes can see through deceit, huh? As expected from the supposed creator of Japan's archipelago." An abrupt blaze ensued as a man appeared behind the boy. His blood-red cloak basked as the flame subsided.

"I couldn't agree more with you." An immense icicle rose from the darkness below, shattered profusely beside the man clad in red before revealing a man with deep blue cloak.

"Hmmm. Finally you reveal yourselves eh, dogs of Wilhelm? Where's the other guy in your pussy gang? Hitting on girls with his shot mark on his forehead?" Replied the rifleman with a clear disgust in his voice.

"We are happy for being "dogs of Wilhelm" so I'll take that as compliment." Riposted the man clad in blue. "And about our friend, he's definitely not hitting on girls right now, but he sends his warmest message to his shooter. He'll be sure to return the debt, so I think you shouldn't worry too much about him."

"Tch. Tell him that I'll blow his entire head the next time."

"Why don't you tell him yourself? I'm not an owl in Harry Potter whose task is to send mails across country. Besides, it's raining outside. My majestic cloak will get drenched!"

"You dare to make fu-."

"That's enough you two." A man who's sitting on a sofa not far from the group stated loudly; his grip on his glowing sword tightened as he continued taking care of his sets of coffins. "Your infinitesimal banter is holding the game from proceeding."

"He has a point there. Shut up pussy blue! Tch. You should have dispatched this fool when you have the chance, Ookami." The Reaper rejoined as he assumed his seat behind the butterfly-masked man.

"Hey! You're the one who started it, jackass!" Answered the masked, clad-in-blue man, ready to initiate another mockery contest.

"Enough Voyager." The boy spoke suddenly; his saturnine tone made the adjacent man flinched. "You should, at the very least, respect the word of the Messiah."

"Okay. Okay. I understand. My mouth is closed now. Period."

Silence crept into the dim room for long as the watchers took their own seat in the room. After that, the silent player broke the creepy silence with his brisk voice.

"Now, shall we resume the game?" The butterfly-masked man finally spoke after all the ruckus.

"With all of my pleasure. Is it my turn now?" Asked the boy calmly as his hand stopped atop his nonmoving knight.

"Indeed, it is."

"Before I assume my turn, may we have a small "undisturbed" chatter?" Said the boy with slight press on his word. Voyager cringed as he heard the statement.

"As you wish. What is it that you wish to enquire?"

"Can I see her before the game resumes?"

"I thought you of all people should have known what's written on the Pact. Beside, you want to see the face of someone who you had long killed so badly now? That's pretty ironic. No wonder she chose him over you."

As the butterfly-masked man finished his sentence, a ray of beam homed down upon him, blasting every bits of him. Surprisingly, no one in the room was shocked or even flinched by the occurrence.

"Ethereal form as always eh, Philemon? You're pretty slick even after ages the Pact took place. No wonder you're always in his arsenal of weapon." The silver-haired boy remarked as he returned his gaze on the chess table.

"I prefer to use the reference of "partner" instead of "weapon". Beside, what are you doing by attacking me? Seems that you're not afraid of breaking the Pact." Philemon replied coldly as his body began to take form once again, revealing his unscratched body.

"Of course not. I will always pay homage to the Pact. That's the least I could do to my former friend."

"Former friend my frickin' ass." The Reaper grunted from his seat, his yellowish orbs perforate straight to the boy. If looks could kill, it would surely kill the boy.

"Shin…" Uttered Philemon softly as he put his vision on the window. The pale moon was shining brilliantly with shimmers of stars along it. One of the stars shone brighter than the others, showering the dark sky with reddish rays.

"I know, I know…." The Reaper grumbled faintly; his yellowish orbs transformed to warm brown.

"Thank you so much my dear Philemon. I concur that I don't have the permission to see her now, do I? Then I'll just wait until I reclaim her in my arm. Knight to E-4." The boy stated as he moved his ebony knight.

"That place? What are you going to do in that place?" Philemon questioned as he gestured a sign to the hollow air.

A wide screen appeared from nowhere, showing the modern city of Tokyo in view for both man to see. Children and parents are walking the busy street, each with their own business and thought. The city rolled normally, oblivious to the approaching happening.

"A chess game wouldn't be so exhilarating if the players share tactics, would it?" The boy replied easily as his bluish eyes turned to sparkling yellow. "Your turn now."

"My turn. Rook to E-4" Said the butterfly-masked man as he move his rook to the very same spot of the boy's knight. A burst of dark flame ignited as both chess pieces came in contact.

"Oh. A direct contact. That's a very swift play of yours." Commented the boy as his eyes reverted back to its bluish color.

"Noid. You know what to do?" Philemon muttered softly as he closed his eyes, ignoring the boy's previous remark.

A feather fell down from nowhere and suddenly the room was filled with intense light. As the light wore off, a gallant figure stood still. His short pale hair rested still despite the blow of the wind ensuing his arrival. His attire was nothing fancy; just usual T-shirt with long jeans. His hands were covered with a pair of black glove with a big, translucent pearl on each of them.

"Yes, I do." The man in question answered his summon firmly, answering the question directed to him with no hesitation.

Satisfied with his answer, Philemon turned his sight to the corner of the room. "Theodore, is Elizabeth back yet?"

Hearing his Master question, the man clad in bluish attire lifted his gaze from his opened book to face the asker. "She will shortly Master."

"Great. Please tell her and Igor to accompany Noid. They have another Wild Card to aid."

By that order, both Noid and Theodore sapped into the darkness of the room. As soon as the last of Theodore was gone, the boy's men and Philemon's men joined the darkness as well, leaving the two players alone.

"You are really interfering with my business you know?" Asked the boy rhetorically as his eyes met those of Philemon's. "Should you just be quiet, I would have had Sets of Anima in my possession by now."

"Yes, I am interfering with your business and I will always do that as long as I can, so rest assured."

The boy chuckled upon the older man comment, a light one, yet filled with certain grimness. "Gaining extra boost of confidence after consecutive win, eh? Let's see the scoreboard now."

With that sentence, the boy flicked his hand, and the rest of the room was devoured by complete darkness before appearing again, but with a gigantic gate stood still near the two players. The golden gate was covered with relentless eyes and a statue of certain boy plastered on it, as if the boy was crucified on the gate.

"Your marvelous win here, eh? I was sooooo close to checkmate you back then though. Huff… Your last move saved every one's butt, eh?" The boy said lightly as he flicked his hand again. The darkness crept in again, engulfing the room with every particle of it. Not long before the room appeared again, now with a vast, crystal-clear lake replacing the immense golden gate. The view of beautiful world was reflected from the lake.

"And here too. Your move was pretty ingenious. Why don't you participate in professional chess tournament?" The boy stated insouciantly as he flicked his hand once again,

"However..." The boy paused his speech suddenly. An image of fallen city came in reality. The city was collapsing into its demise with both men stood on its hazy sky, witnessing the catastrophe. A faint, yet clear song was playing from the background. A very, very sad song, fitted perfectly for a funeral of a city.

The scene changed again, now showing a collapsing hospital room. The installments there were obviously futuristic. At the middle of the rubble, a petite girl was spotted. Hiding in one of the locker, her faint sob echoed through the room.

"Mommy… Daddy…." She cried vaguely as she cowered in the broken locker with no one to console her except her parents' dead bodies.

Suddenly, a man materialized from one of the room corner. A black, skinny "man" with scythes in place of hand and bluish mask in place of face.

"Mommy…. Daddy…. Will I…. soon join you….?" The girl maundered softly, paralyzed in fear as the "man" approached her. Not long that the man was in front of the girl. Raising his right scythe, he prepared for a finishing blow. And he swung his scythe.

Just before the blow channeled with the girl, Philemon raised his hand, showing a glowing ring to the illusion world. Everything was stopped, the girl, the "man", the collapse, but not the song. "That will be enough."

The boy put his sight upon the sparkling ring. Amazement was shown on his eyes. "Ah, the Ring of Anima. Your trophy from our previous skirmishes, eh?"

"I believe our time is up. For now…"

After the sentence, the ring's glow died down. And with that, the rest of the room became hazy, as if thick mist suddenly settled in.

Meanwhile, in the train travelling to Tokyo from Inaba, the white-haired Souji Seta awoke frantically from his nap. Breathing desperately, he tried to recall what just he saw.

"W- Wh-What the hell was that ?"

**Confused? I'm now.**

**Sorry for the slow start as well as short length though. I'm not writing too much since basically, this chapter is pretty much a spoiler, and leaking spoiler too much will reduce the story's quality.**

**I've been kind of busy here so I won't be able to update quickly. (Daammmnnn!)**

**For those who haven't figured it out or too lazy to try figuring it out, here's the list of the character casted in this chapter :**

**Personas gangs:**

**-****The Reaper **

**(Someone: Is it that badass Reaper who roams in Tartarus in P3 and stupidly hides in a chest in P4? The Reaper who kicks my ass every time before I use Armageddon on him and say "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE NOOB!"? The Reaper whose dual rifles are so bla bla bla bla bla…..**

**Me:**** You are correct.)**

**-****The man with the spear **

**(*******-**-******)**

**-The man with sets of coffins and glowing sword**

**(***********)**

**-The man with butterfly-like mask**

**(Philemon = for those who haven't played P1/P2 like me!, Philemon was the Master of Awakening, the one who was responsible in awaking the power of Wild Card. He was said to be able to transform into bluish butterfly hint: P4 save point, P3 beginning and ending. However, after the end of P2, Philemon vanished from the world after the confrontation with Nyalarthotep (again, spelling?). It was also said that a portion of Philemon power was transferred to Igor, although there was no clear evidence of it)**

**-The statue in front of the golden gate**

**(*cough-Mi**to-cough*)**

**Original Characters****:**

**-The man clad-in-blue**

**(Voyager= You know him.! He's on Persona.!)**

**-The man clad-in-red**

**(?)****  
**

**-The sobbing girl in the collapsing room**

**(?)**

**-The man with scythe-hand and bluish mask**

**(It's shadow. Simple.)**

**-The emo boy with silver hair and weird color-shifting eyes which add to his emo-ness**

**(?)**

**I wouldn't gave anymore characters record for the second chapter onward. Review or PM me should you have any question and I'll see whether I'm able to answer it.**

**Please give your opinion about this story. I have finished the second chapter, yet I'm still waiting people's opinion about my work before uploading it. Every kind of reviews is so deeply appreciated.**

**Try to guess the character too !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi (again****...) Guys!**

**Thank you very much for reading my fic!**

**Special thanks to Astrih Konnash for being the first person to review it.**

**(DotA player: first blood!)**

**Astrih Konnash : Yes****! Xenogears was one helluva of game! Too bad they didn't remake it to the next-gen console XO. Well, I guess you have to find it out yourself 'bout the character guesses by following the upcoming chapters!**

**Here goes Chapter 2!**

**Note: When you see paragraph(s) started/ended with "===.", it means that they are flashbacks.**

**Chapter 2: Premonition – 1**

**=======================================================================================================================================.  
**

"HEELLPPP!"

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"GET THE FUCKING AWAY FROM MY CHILD!"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

He felt very dizzy, as if a massive chunk of information was forcefully loaded to his oblivious mind. He couldn't help to caress his head as he tried his best to recall what on earth those things he saw were.

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP, DAMMIT!"

"YOU FEDERATION SCUM!"

"I SAID KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS UP!"

"AND LET YOU DIMWITTED ASSHOLE KILL US ALL? DON'T FUC-."

BLAM BLAM BLAM

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Waterrr…." He muttered weakly, scrounging his messy bag for a bottle of juice Nanako had prepared for him before his leave. His throat was dry, as if he hadn't drunk for ages.

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Professor Kirijo! The Federation spec-ops had successfully infiltrated Mazus!"

"What the hell? How about our defense troops? What the heck are they doing now?"

"Most of our troops are currently guarding the garrison from federation fleet! Alexander's Ark is also spotted 30 kilometers from our defense garrison!"

"WHAT? The Federation mother ship is also here?"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Gulp… Gulp... Gulp..."

He drank the orange juice like he had never drunk for years. It only took few seconds before the entire bottle was emptied. However, new pain abruptly sapped to his head.

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"We have no choice but to activate the Aria…"

"I'll make the preparation immediately."

"ARE INSANE? The Aria is not COMPLETE! It hasn't even reach 50% of perfection for heaven's sake!"

"Why are you hesitating Takeba? Isn't your hands at work on it too?"

"But…"

"Have faith on our hard work, will you?"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Arrgghh…"

His head now ached like hell, as if it could burst in any minute. He held his aching head with his hands, wishing desperately for this madness to cease continuing.

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Tch. The Federation armies have penetrated this far. Where the hell is you Asuka? ASUKA!"

"DADDY! What's happenin-"

"Get inside the room NOW!"

"Daddy? How about mommy?"

"FREEZE!"

"I'll take care of her. Now hide in the locker in the room! Take this with you."

"But, daddy? What is this? What's happeni-"

"I SAID FREEZE!"

"Just do like what I say!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"W-What the he-.. ARRGGGHH!"

The pain wouldn't leave his head; instead it grew more, and more intense with every passing minute. The other passenger, an old woman, in his nearly hollow cabin began to eye him with fear.

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"NOW STAND ON YOUR GROUND OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH!"

"Arrggh… Shin… Can't you…. Hear…. me?"

"Sending intercom, huh? You really wanna death old man?"

"Just finish him already. You are slowing us down. Wait a sec…"

"Shin… Can…"

"Shut the fuck up geezer! Hey, how come a song suddenly plays?"

"Why the heck do you as-"

SLASH

"What the? Stay there you monster!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM

"WHAT THE HELL? BULLETS DON'T WORK?"

STAB

"Shin… If you… receive this… message… please… save… Asu-."

STAB STAB STAB

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

The old woman walked to his seat slowly from her perch at the back of the train cabin. Fear was clearly plastered on her eyes.

"Are you alright, son?"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"This is lunacy… What kind of devilish work had I done, o Lord…"

"Professor! The Vessel of Anima will be departing soon. Please board the Vessel along with Little Master."

"Ah… Ai-chan… Why don't you go first?"

"But Professor, this is the last trip! Beside, the seats are reserved for you and Little Master."

"Then board the Vessel along with Eichiro…"

"Professor!"

"I've brought Hell to the world. It's my responsibility to prevent the foreboding possibility…"

"But, professor! You will risk your life if yo-."

"Do you love me and Eichiro, Ai-chan?"

"Profess-.. Eh?"

"I love you, like how a father love his daughter. And I want both you and Eichiro to live in a… better… future…"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"I'm…. not…. Fine….. ARRGHHHH!" Souji could barely reply the question of the caring old woman. The pain was… immeasurable.

"Pleaseee…help…"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Takeba! What the hell are you doing?"

"I will shut down the Aria as well as the Sets activation…."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? They are our last hope to annihilate the Federation armies! Without them, the whole Organization will be wiped out!"

"But they will also herald doom for mankind…"

"Stop it Takeba! You are just distressed for not be able resurrecting your daughter and wife!"

"Yes I am..."

"Stop this nonsense Takeba! Yo-."

BLAM

"Do not interfere, Osamu. Witness me redeeming my sins…"

"TAKEBAAA!"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Help what son? What can I be help? Son?" The old woman frantically asked him, getting more worried as each seconds passed. Tears started to flow from her sleepy eyes.

"It's…. painful….ARRGGHH!"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"Now… The Aria had stopped functioning…"

BLAM

"Reeve…!You..."

"Good bye… Seitaro Takeba. Wait me in the deepest part of Hell... And…"

BLAM

"You too… Souji Seta… Be gone…"

**=======================================================================================================================================.**

"SEEEESSS..."

"Son! What is happening? Please stay with me! SOMEBODY HELP!"

His hearing was dull. His vision was getting blur. He felt intense pain spreading from his head, to his entire body. He put his hazy gaze to his stomach.

"Blood…"

The last thing Souji Seta saw before fell unconscious were faces of men and women who promptly busted into the cabin after hearing the old woman scream; their terrified face were shown to his hazy sight.

As he closed his eyes, he heard a faint, but clear voice. Voice of a girl...

"_Shards…"_

"…_of memories…"_

"…_thy…prowess… of Universe…"_

**How's that folks?**

**I'm sorry for the poor SFX... I couldn't find more appropriate words for them so I just wrote first word that flew through my mind.**

**Here's the list of the SFXs and theirs corresponding sounds :**

**-BLAM = gunshot**

**-SLASH = sound of sword/scythe slashing**

**-STAB = sound of any object piercing**

**-SEEESS = err… bloodflowing?**

**I'm also deeply sorry for the layout... It's just... The site won't allow me to put extra space/line to make the difference between paragraphs of flashbacks and present more become more clear...**

**Heck, it won't even allow me to use emoticon!  
**

**I'm new on posting/using this site so please forgive me and teach how to do it better...  
**

**For the content of this chapter, as I said on the beginning, paragraph(s) enclosed by "====." are flashbacks. So basically, Souji's experiencing the painful way of seeing flashback here (poor Souji…).**

**If you are confused reading those lines of dialogues without clear explanation and starting to feel the urge of yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER!" (like me !), then you have to be more patience for explanations on the upcoming chapters… (yeah,.. waiting is suck…)**

**As usual… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah… And try to guess characters casted here too! Many of them are characters from Persona!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi (again and again….) Guys!**

**Blackeclipse:**** Thanks for the review...^^ I was kind of in hurry when I uploaded the chapter, thus, well the chapter ended pretty short and kinda vague...==" I'll be sure to follow your feedback for next chapters...^^ Oh yeah, about the flashback, hehe, you got it slightly wrong! Notice the name of the person got shot in the last flashback!**

**Astrih ****Konnash: Thank you very much for your reply! I'll try to make it clearer for the next chapter...^^**

**syphira:**** Hehe... That's why the genre of the story is "Adventure/ Mystery"!**

**Chapter 3 now!**

**Note: Okay, in attempt to make the story clearer, I make some modifications:**

**-".===." = quick/ flashy flashback (tend to be consisted of dialogues)**

**-".+++." = skip of event/ timeframe **

**-".****:::::." = long flashback/ dream, etc (narration of the viewer)**

**-all flashbacks will be written in ITALIC**

**-telephone calls, recordings, etc will be written with UNDERLINE**

**Chapter 3: Haunting Past – 1**

"Phew… Now big bro has left…" The ponytail-haired girl muttered under her breath, gazing to the empty train rail.

"Nanako, you promise me to not be somber, right?" Asked the silver-headed old man as he caressed his little angel head.

A boy in the group squatted to face the little girl face. Despite his punk-looked stature, he smiled widely to the little girl."Yeah, Nanako-chan. Senpai wouldn't want to see you so gloomy!"

"Beside, Senpai had promised that he will come here on Christmas, Nanako-chan!" Rejoined the blue-haired Detective Prince, showing one of her rare feminine grin.

"Yeah! Cheer up Nanako-chan! Sensei is a beary trustworthy and sense-tional man! He will not disappoint you like our Yosuke here!" Said the blonde shadow assertively, pointing his hand to a certain brown-headed music lover in the group.

"HEY! I hear that Teddy!"

After hearing consolations from her big bro's friend, the brunette little girl began to cheer up again. "Okay then. Thank you everyone!"

Seeing the change of the mood, the brown-headed boy came with a brilliant idea. "Since today is holiday and we don't have anything biting our schedule, how about we all hanging out at Junes?"

"Hey! No promotion in family time like this!" Teased the sports-lover girl in green jacket playfully. The MP-3 user boy snickered at her remark.

"Yay! Junes! Can we go there Dad?" Squealed Nanako happily as she threw her sparkling puppy eyes toward her father.

With Nanako's question, everyone put their eyes on the town's detective; anxiety was imparted from their looks; fearing that the detective refusal might crush the development of the little girl mood.

Being pierced with so many looks, the detective sighed in defeat and began to smile. "I guess we could use sometimes to have fun together. Off to Junes then!"

"HOORAAYYY!" Yelled the group in unison as they took light run to the appointed place.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

The Monday noon at Junes flew calmly as no one seemed to bother shopping at the mall with the intense heat. The serene silent might continued through out the day, if only a particular group of teenagers didn't hang out at the Junes food court.

"Wow! Teddy! Your costume is great!" Shouted the bright little girl as she put her sight in awe on certain bear costume, neglecting her half-eaten ice cream.

Posing gallantly as if he was Masked Hero from Crayon Shincan cartoon, the bear answered in prideful manner upon the little girl statement. "Of course! Even Sensei is proud with Teddy's 100% soft fur!"

"HUH?" Muttered everyone in unison.

Ending his pose, the shadow in costume approached the little girl, whispering something in a loud voice that everyone could definitely hear. "And between you and me Nanako-chan, you know, Kanji-kun there is always waiting to catch me off guard so that he can score with Teddy's fur!"

"WHAT THE FU-!"

"Sshhhh! Kanji!"

"What's the meaning of scoring with something?" The brunette little girl enquired the bear directly, confused on word that she had never heard.

"Why don't you ask Yukiko-chan, Nanako-chan? Teddy knows the word from her!" The blonde shadow replied lightly as he assumed his seat back near the ponytail-haired girl, ready to devour his third serving of ice cream.

"TEDDY! WHY YO-."

"Ssshhhh! Yukiko!"

"It means nothing Nanako-chan! Teddy just loves PLAYING words." The red-headed teen idol spoke from the other side of table, throwing killer eyes toward the bear with every word she uttered.

"Tsamina mina e e, waka waka e e. Tsamina mina zangale-."

"Oh, it's my phone. Excuse me for a moment everyone." The silent detective said as he got up from his seat and walked a distance from the group.

"Hello, Dojima's speaking here."

"Oh, hello Ryoutaro. How are you and Nanako-chan doing?"

"It's you Shin? It's rare for you to call me like this. Well we are doing just fine. What's the matter?"

"Nah, I'm just calling to say hello. I'm curretly in the city now and I wonder whether we can meet up for a drink."

"Well…I'm currently at Junes with Nanako and the other kids. I don't know if it's good for me to leave them now."

"Just for an hour Ryou. I even bring a gift for Nanako-chan!"

"Alright then. Just for an hour okay? Where're you now?"

"I'm at the Aiya now. They are serving great sake as today's special. You will love it when you take a sip of it."

"Okay. I'm going there."

"Tuut…tuut…tuut…"

"Arghhh… Why at time like this…. I'm sorry Nanako…" Whispered Dojima as he walked back to the group where Teddy and Kanji seemed to be playing tag, if only Kanji wasn't carrying a chair with him and Yosuke yelling "THAT'S JUNES PROPERTY!" behind them.

"Daddy, look! We are going to play tag now! Will you join us?" Inquired Nanako spirit fully as she jumped a little on spot.

Feeling a sense of guilt, Dojima answered his daughter question reluctantly. "Ehhm… Nanako… Daddy has a pressing meeting to attend… So... I will be leaving now…"

"What? Why you can't have fun with me just for one day?" Asked the little girl somberly, baffled with her father response.

"I'm sorry Nanako, but it's really important. Okay. Let's make a deal. If I go now, then next week we will go to Tokyo to meet big-bro. I will take a break from office so that we can have a holiday." Dojima replied unwillingly to his only daughter in hope that she would be pleased with the offer.

"Really? Okay then! I love you Dad!" Squealed the little girl jubilantly, happy with the possibility to meet her big bro sooner than expected.

"Alright then. Can I have Nanako in your care when I'm not here kids?" Asked the detective towards the rest of the group.

"Of course Dojima-san. Teddy's here are going to take a good care of Nanako-chan so that Yosuke and Kanji wouldn't score with her!"

"WHAT THE HE-!"

"Sshhhh! You two!"

"Then I will leave her in your care. Have fun everyone!" Riposted Dojima as he took his leave, throwing a smile to the group before he entered his car.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Ah. You finally come. I was about to leave when you enter." Commented the long-haired man as the town's detective entered the vicinity.

"I was having a hard time making excuse only to MEET you so pardon me. Another glass of sake please. Oh yeah, your attire is pretty suck for my taste." The silver-haired detective replied as he took a seat beside his caller.

The indicated person chuckled at Dojima's comment. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and slightly torn denim. His lily-white rosary was covered with his over-sized black brown coat, which…. was also torn.

"Don't be so miffed Ryou. It's a rare occasion for us to be able to meet so enjoy your time." The long-haired man countered easily as he took another sip of his sake.

"What's bringing you here Shin?" Dojima shot directly to the point as he tried his serving of sake, sighing in delight to find that the sake lived up to his acquaintance word.

Not surprised by his drinking friend directness, the long-haired man spoke casually. "No small chit-chat, huh? Well, as I said on the phone, I'm here to know your condition. How's the Bracer?"

"It's safe and sound so don't worry about it." Answered Dojima nonchalantly as he continued emptying his glass of sake.

"You know what will happen should you lose possession of it, don't you?" Continued the man, slight worry was heard from his tone.

"Of course I know. Don't worry too much Shin. You seem to be thinking that I'm an-eighty-year-old grandpa that cannot fend himself."

The man couldn't help to chuckle upon the detective's remark. "Of course not Ryou! Beside, both of us know an-eighty-year-old grandpa that could still kick ass."

'Tch. Complimenting yourself, huh? Hahahahaha…"

The restaurant was soon filled with both men's laughter, making the other customers to look with annoyance toward the two.

"Okay. Enough laugh. How's about the other half of the Pendant?" The long-haired man resumed their serious conversation after minutes of laughing.

"It's okay too. I keep it in a place that no one could ever discover. Except if my house is blown to bits though."

"That doesn't really assuring, but I guess its fine for now." Seeing his watch, the long-haired man got up from his seat with his left hand scrounging his rear site of his mantle. "Oh yeah, this is a gift for Nanako-chan. It was difficult to get it so don't comment!"

"Eh? I don't know that this doll is on sale." Commented Dojima upon the deity with his spear doll.

"That's why it's difficult to get. And this is for you." The man replied as he handed a decorated, golden key to the detective. "Use it to take refugee when the time arises."

"Eh? What's this for?"

"Opening the door toward certain place. Don't worry; your nephew had gone there for a lot of time during his stay here." Answered the man as he noticed the slight anxiety on the detective's face.

"What? Souji had gone there? What are you talking about?"

The man didn't respond Dojima's question; instead he continued his march upon the exit of the restaurant. "Au' revoir for now, Ryou. Oh yeah, send my regard to Misaki as well. It's tomorrow right?"

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****:.**

"Inspector Dojima! You finally come!"

He quickly hopped out from his car, his pistol ready with him as he came meeting his caller. "How's the condition? Any hostages in the bank?"

"Yes! There are around fifteen to twenty people in the building."

"Hmm. This is difficult. Have they started barter yet?" Continued the inspector, gazing to the towering building few meters in front of him. The police had formed garrison surrounding the bank exit.

"No sir. But we concur that they will shortly. Probably exchanging hostages with vehicles for running away."

The inspector became silent after hearing his sub-ordinate answer. Numerous thoughts were flying back and fro in his head. "But why are they taking their action today? Has their target been confirmed? Are there any specific things in their list or it's just about money?"

"We aren't sure, but there is a collection of "rare treasures", custody of Mr. Recca, which is saved in the bank safe deposit."

"Eh? Rare treasures? What are them to be exact?" Asked Dojima curiously as he began to walk to the front row of the garrison.

"To that question, we currently don't know the answer."

"I see." Replied Dojima as he walked past the garrison, approaching the vicinity of the bank.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"FREEZE! LET GO OF THE CHILD!" The inspector shouted to the robber throughout the building's rubbles. Flame was quickly spreading, nearly engulfing the entire room.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ONE WHO SHOULD STAY SILENT! WALK A LITTLE CLOSER AND I'LL BLOW THE HELL OUT OF THIS GIRL'S HEAD!"

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK! LET GO OF THE CHILD AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" Countered the inspector loudly, his gun pointed to the robber's head.

"YOU MOTHERFUCK-!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Urrrghh…" Grumbled the inspector heavily, placing his gun-free hand to his blood-bathed body. "Five... bullets..."

The inspector placed his eyes to his surrounding; spotting the little girl walking to him from the robber corpse, crying with every step she took.

"Are... you... alright…kid?" The inspector asked the kid weakly, coughing blood as he finished his sentence. "Don't..cry…It's…alright….What's…your…name…kid?"

"…Asuka…"

..+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Quick! Get him to the operation chamber! We have to perform an immediate operation!"

"Please stay with us inspector!"

Dojima's sight was slurred. He could see couple of faces, men and women clad in indistinct operation attire.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Doctor! We have to do an emergency operation!"

"How's the patient condition?"

"He's got shot. Two of those shots hit vital area. If we don't hurry, we might lose him!"

Dojima's opened his eyes, finding himself in an operation chamber, surrounded by a doctor and his acquaintances.

"You've awaken Mr. Dojima? Would you like to be tranquilized while we perform the operation?" The doctor asked kindly while he prepared his tools with only his white jacket could be seen by Dojima.

"That... will be... alright..." Muttered the wounded inspector as he closed his eyes again.

"Or… How about…"

Suddenly Dojima felt freezing chill on his back as if he was approached by ghost. He opened his eyes, slowly, only to be shocked by what he saw.

The kind-hearted doctor had transformed into a man clad-in-dark-cloak; his black mask couldn't hide his penetrating malice.

"Joining your lovely wife in afterlife? Don't worry; I'll be sure to send your little angel too."

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****:.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He frantically got up, only to find he was sleeping safe and sound a couple of minutes ago. He scrounged the table beside his bed for a glass of water he had prepared before bed and emptied before gazing to his surrounding. "Dammit! It's already the third time in a week."

He tiptoed to his little angel room and was relieved to find she was, safe and sound too.

"Tsamina mina e e, waka waka e e. Tsamina mina zangale-."

"Who's calling this late of night?" Questioned the detective as he took his phone out and answered it.

"Is it Ryoutaro Dojima's cellphone?"

"Yes. Dojima's speaking here. Who is it?"

"I'm a doctor from Tokyo Public Hospital. Is Souji Seta your nephew?" 

"Yes he is. What's happening?"

"I'm calling you to inform the condition of your nephew. I've contacted his parents but they were currently out of country and are in way back to Japan. They plead for his uncle to look after him until they arrive here."

"Wait a second. What the hell is happening to him? He was perfectly healthy and fit when he departed from here!"

"It seems that, your nephew got shot."

**And that's the end of chapter three!**

**I'm pretty sorry for the bad grammar on previous chapter (and maybe on this chapter too…). **

**For the format, I've tried to improve the clarity of the story with changes that you can see on the beginning. **

**For those who are wondering about Dojima's weird ring tone, it is the official song of FIFA World Cup 2010, Waka Waka by Shakira (wait a minute, is Dojima a soccer freak?).**

**As usual, READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi (again and again and again…) Guys!**

**Blackeclipse:**** Akihiko and the rest of P3 gang will be on stage too! However, the setting of my story is right after the end of P4 True Ending so considering that Rise was on grade 2 or 3 of Junior High when she was having a show at Port Island (she said it on School Trip to Port Island while P4 gang was having fun at Escapade Café) and it was the time Minato fought Nyx (or maybe little bit before/after that) than it's impossible for the P3 gang to be adult by now, since there are only one/two years gap between P3 and P4. Since Chihiro (Justice at P3) was still at Gekkoukan High at P4, I concur that the gap is only about two years (including one year of P4). About "Mr. Recca", don't worry it's not mistake. It refers to Auru's father.**

**Err, No Name? : Thanks for the review! I think you have summed up the reason behind those dialogues, hehe...^^ If you read the third chapter, you will know the mechanics of how the story presented.**

**Chapter 4's coming!**

**Warning: Most of the content of this chapter are humors so don't be so serious while reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: ****Insignia of Originals - 1**

"Now I'm starting to be insane…"

"No, you're not."

"Let's see. Survived from a fire, saved by suspicious girl with retro all-blue-shirt, transported to a impossibly voluminous room in a unknown plane flying to nowhere, greeted by a goblin-like geezer with nose rivaled that of Pinocchio saying that guest stuff and other stupid things, but instead of serving me refreshment or even just a cup of tea like how any host supposed to do, he and that weird, blonde girl attacked me! And not just that!"

"GROAAARRR!"

The roar of something beast like echoed through the hollow street, tearing some of the thick mist surrounding the street only to have the mist settled in again.

"Now I'm inside TV! Inside a frickin' TV! After being beaten up by those freaking duo, they shoved me to a TV like it was some kind of Ragnarok way portal! And as if all of these crazy things are not enough, I land in this alien place with so much mist which renders me nearly blind! Not to mention those freak, emo-looking, monsters lurking here and there! What was their name?"

"Shadow."

"Ah yes Shadow! And as if I this day isn't suck enough, I've got a floating boy as my company here! A floating boy! Who could call burning comets from the sky as if he was David Copperfield's Mentor! What was that called?"

"Agneyastra."

"Oh yeah, rocking Agneyastra! How miraculous this world is! Couple of hours ago I was meddling with my project on virus and now I was walking in the middle of nowhere with floating boy calling himself Persona and Shadows infesting the place!"

"GROAAAARRRRRRR! GROAAAAAAAAAAR!"

The silent, mist-infested street was once again accompanied by roars of beast like monsters. Their sparkling yellow orbs pierced the thickness of mist, pointed to the walking duo.

"Wait a minute! I though you are a brilliant, vast-minded student with calm attitude! How come you now do nothing except blabbering like chickened coward!" The pale-haired Persona retorted with slight anger after being silent for a long time.

"Oh come on! Even the calmest person can turn into hysterical maniac sometimes. And this time is definitely one of those "sometimes"!" Riposted the black-haired college students upon his company remarks.

"GROAAAARRRRRRR! GROAAAAAAAAAAR! GROAAARRR!"

The roars were getting more intense, echoing to every corner of the street as if it was an enclosed space. More eyes were seen from the mist; killing intent was shown on each of those orbs.

"Okay. I used to be so calm to the extent that others called me "emo Noid, the mysterious" and I wanted to retain that nickname since it sounded strong. So don't force me to start a mockery contest with you, since it could hurt my image." Countered the floating boy epically with slight rise on his tone.

"Wait a second! You ARE my Persona right? The manifestation of my resolution and way of thinking? Then how come you COULD extort me like that? That blonde Persona and Pinocchio Persona stayed silent all time as if they were robots!" Questioned the oblivious student to his demanding Persona.

"GROAAAARRRRRRR! GROAAAAAAAAAAR! GROAAAAAAARRR! GROAAARR!"

The roars continued with no end, as if they were the background song of the misty street. Slight annoyance could be heard from them should one listened carefully.

"There are explanations to that childish question of yours, "Master"…" Answered the pale-haired Persona with certain pressured on the adjacent word. "But I believe in your current "hysterical time", my words will fall to a deaf hear."

"Wait a minute! You ARE mocking me right now, are you?"

"GROAAAARRRRRRR! GROAAAAAAAAAAR! GROAAAAAAARRR! GROAAARR! GROAAAARRRR!"

The roars turned louder and louder with every times them resounded. Even if one was half-asleep, he or she would definitely notice the anger of annoyance from those roars. The perforating yellow orbs had become brighter as their full bodies were unraveled as the mist subsided a bit. Couples of various Shadows were present near the walking duo. Unfortunately, the walking duo was very brave to not at least flinch on the sight of many monsters. Or maybe their eyes were simply not that good to notice their surroundings.

"I AM merely stating the truth! What are you doing now except wandering aimlessly while sulking like little baby?" The floating boy replied harshly toward his master question, his eyes were at his master's hazel orbs.

"WHAAT? Forget my words of "hysterical times"! Now you are starting to piss me off!" The black-haired Persona-user sassed at his Persona's statement.

One of the Shadows in form of floating snake which stood in front of the walking duo began to grumble to the Shadow in form of Hulk Holgan wannabe.

-In Shadow's language- "Boss, what we supposed to do with these two? They don't even pay attention to us!"

The supposed boss of the Shadows group turned his face to his sub-ordinate. –In Shadow's language- "Alright, let me make them regret of not curling down in fear toward us!"

"You want to start a fight with me? You will never get out from this place should you dismissed me now!" The Persona retorted to his miffed master, pointing the possibility of his master idiocy.

"You ARE now underestimating me now, huh? Let me tell you that I'm an expert in wielding my gallant sword and, should those stupid Shadows are not invulnerable except in presence of Persona, I will have already had a hack-fest of them!"

"GRAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The walking duo yelled at the source of those roars, still not realizing that they had been surrounded by dozens of pissed of Shadows.

-In Shadow's language- "WHAT THE HELL? These two are ridiculous!" The Hulk Holgan wannabe yelled in disbelief toward the walking duo.

"Oh yeah? By saying that you have stated your need of MY presence! Should that foolish Shadow were not interfering my reply with that stupid roar of him, I would have…. Wait a second… Was that a Shadow?" Asked the nettled Persona to his master as he scanned their surroundings, his back to his master.

"Those WERE Shadows…" The incompetent master added as he also scanned their surroundings, spotting at least fifty Shadows with annoyance in their face.

-In Shadow's language- "ALRIGHT BOYS! NOW IS THE TIME! LET THEM TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE WE FEAST UPON THEIR SOULS! CHARGE!" The Hulk Holgan wannabe shouted the battle sign, only to be replied with numerous "Yeah!" by his sub-ordinate which, on the walking duo's ears, were just random roars.

"Tch! Prepare for battle Master!"

.===================================.

BATTLE INTERMISSION

Battle 1: Pissed of Shadows

Team: Nestor

Enemy: Random Shadows x 51

Location: Somewhere at the TV World

Objective: Defeat all enemies!

.===================================.

"Arrrggh! What am I supposed to do! I'm not prepared for this!" The black-head screamed loudly, paralyzed by the sight of mass Shadows charging at him. "Wait a minute! I thought there are only fifty Shadows!"

"Zionga!" Chanted one of the Shadows in form of spinning totem made of three similar stones.

"Wooaah!" The black-head jumped from his spot in time to evade the striking thunder. "I thought it was a mere weird statue!"

"Hei Master! Don't just joking around! Uaaaahh!" The white-head yelled to his playful master as he parried a sword blow from a stone behemoth. "Help me finishing them off!"

"But I don't know what to…AHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU NASTY SNAKES!" Howled the incompetent Persona-user as he tried to get loose off three Shadows in form of floating snakes.

"Your Insignia is still weak now! You still have to command me directly for me to be able to unleash my…"

"Agilao!" One Shadow in form of flying octopus chanted the medium fire spell, hitting the Persona white T-shirt.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!"

"Okay, I understand! Now what should I do to command you!" Shouted the college student clamorously. Despite him shouting, his voice was pretty low-toned.

"Concentrate your mind and dive toward your soul to see through your Person-.. Wait a second! Why are your voice so dim Master?" The white-head asked his master as he struggled to break free from the mass of Shadows.

"Errr... I'm here…" Muttered the black-haired student toward his struggling Persona from afar.

"EH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BY HIDING THERE? HELP ME HERE!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm concentrating now!"

The newbie Persona-user closed his eyes as he tried to dive to his sea of consciousness, trying to ignore the Shadows growl as well as his Persona curses. Not long after he closed his eyes, his head ached painfully as flashy images began to fly toward his mind.

.=======================================================================================================================================================.

"Their number is huge!"

"Yeah! They are not diminishing!"

"Tch. We can't afford to lose time here! We have to reach Master ASAP!"

"Don't worry too much about him Thanatos. He still has Alpha with him."

"Shut up Noid! If we don't hurry to the Pandemonium, we will lose all the fun fighting more challenging foes!"

"Figures…"

.=======================================================================================================================================================.

"Assault Dive!" The Hulk Holgan wannabe jumped across the crowd of Shadows pinpointed the struggling Persona as his land site.

"Tch..!" The pale-haired Persona broke free from four Shadows' grasp, rolling to the site in time so he didn't get squashed to pancake by the muscular Shadow.

.=======================================================================================================================================================.

"Seems that the Sets have been activated Master."

"Yes it is, Noid."

"We have to fight him in the end, eh Master…"

"You got the point there."

"To think that we have once fought along side him…"

"Time surely passes…"

"You know Master… Sometimes I'm kind of afraid… Afraid that I'm not worthy enough to be one of your Persona…"

"Don't say that… I'm proud of you Noid."

.=======================================================================================================================================================.

"USE ANY KIND OF SPELL MASTER!"

"INFERNUM!"

"WAIT A SEC… NOT THAT SPE-."

The Persona couldn't end his word as the crystals on his glove shone brightly, radiating beautifully just before the imminent eruption ensued.

.===================================.

BATTLE RESULT : WIN

.===================================.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"At last! Home sweet home!"

"You're so hyped up Ken!"

"Of course Fuuka-san! Look! Koromaru is energetic too!"

The silence of Port Island's night had been torn up by chatters of certain group as they got down from the majestic limousine. The group was now standing before the door of used-to-be dorm which had been left for nearly two years. The girls were bantering lightly, reminding the past memories while the boys,…errr.. actually just two boys, were busy unloading their luggage from the limousine.

"Hey! Could you girls lend us a hand here instead of simply chatting?" Asked the baseball freak with little annoyance in his voice.

"Heavy tasks are boys' job! So keep up with it Stupei!" Mocked the brunette in pink cardigan toward the bald baseball lover.

"But Ken is also boy! And he doesn't do anything!" The mocked boy complained, pointing his hand to the spear-wielder boy who was playing with the group's dog.

"You can't be serious by asking Ken-kun to do harsh task like that Junpei-kun! He's still kid!" Replied the teal-headed girl from the girls group.

"He's NOT kid for heaven's sake! He can kick Shadows asses while he was still in Elementary and now he is in Junior High! JUNIOR HIGH!"

"Iori… I believe you will finish your task of unloading the luggage faster should you not complaining every single minute…" The red-headed CEO of Kirijo Group riposted the boy's remark with tone that clearly stated "Shut up or I'll execute you!"

Fortunately, the baseball player had noticed the hidden warning of his Senpai and resumed his task only with soft grumble which can only be heard by the silver-haired senpai who shared the burden with him.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"All done girls! Now let your humble slave takes his rest along with his partner-in-misery senpai!" The class clown declared heavily after the last bag he carried to the dorm's lobby. He quickly assumed his seat on one of the sofa at the lobby, sighing heavily from exhaustion.

"Thank you so much Junpei-kun. You're so kind." The blonde robot said to his former classmates as she took her bags from the floor.

"Ahh! You're so sweet Ai-chan! Yuka-tan really needs to learn some manner from you!" The boy with cap replied the cute robot remark with goofy smile.

"Shut up Stupei!" The commented brunette countered as she joined the other girls claiming their baggage.

"Don't be so loud Yukari-san, Junpei-san. It's already nightfall." The former leader of the team stated to her friends as she took a seat at the dining table, exhausted after the long travel.

"Minako's right. It's not the time to start ruckus Junpei." Added the silver-headed senpai as he took a seat beside the baseball lover. "Oh, Ken. Could you please turn on the TV?"

"Akihiko, that's an old TV. It probably had already broken months ago while we were out from this dorm." The red-head noted hid acquaintance order toward the youngest member of the group.

"Well, trying won't hurt, right? Ken could you?"

"No problem Akihiko-sa… What the.?"

The young brown-head stopped from his track as the TV screen began to resonate like that of water surface. Suddenly, a hand, clothed with exquisite glove, crawled out from the screen.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" The baseball freak shouted at the frightening occurrence as he instantly hugged his senpai beside him.

"JUNPEI!"

"Ow... Sorry Senpai..."

"What's going on he-.. KYAAAAA!" The teal-haired girl asked as she, along with the rest of the girls ran to the lobby, only to find that a man was trying to get out from the small TV screen.

The pale-haired Persona tried his best to crawled out the small TV screen and succeed in doing so after a while. Ignoring the frightened look of the people on the lobby, he put his head to the TV screen again.

"It's clear Master! You can get in!"

"I can't get there!"

"WHAT? Don't tell me that you can't climb!"

"SORRY to disappoint you but I'm not a FLOATING emo-boy!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll get you a rope."

The mysterious boy pulled out his head from the TV screen and walked to the teal-headed computer nerd as if nothing had happened despite the gawks of everyone at the lobby.

"Err… I'm sorry to disturb you and your friends… But... Do you guys have any spare rope?"

**Fiuh…**

**Finally the chapter is finished!**

**As what the warning says, this chapter is dedicated for humor, so don't be too disappointed with the confusing and slightly stupid story. I was also kind of in hurry while writing this chapter so it maybe a little bit… rough and not organized…and turn to be bad…T-T**

**As usual... READ AND REVIEW! **

**Don't be shy to ask anything that you find confusing or not clear too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi (again and again and again and again…) Guys!**

**Astrih Konnash: Since everyone said that it was confusing, I decided to make modifications for the rest of the story! No, she's not Recca from "Flame of Recca". She's an OC of this story and Blackeclipse was the one who suggested the name ^^. Glad that you like the humor parts ^^**

**Blackeclipse: Let's see what I can do about SEES becoming adult ^^. Yeah! She has a dad! Glad that you laugh at it ^^**

**Here goes chapter 5!**

**Note: Dialogues written in ITALIC are… err… self-thought?**

**Chapter 5: ****Eldritch Meeting**

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

"Where am I?"

The red-head opened her eyes after her slumber, only to find herself in an eldritch place. She remembered correctly that she slept in her old room at the dorm couple of hours ago. She hadn't cleaned her room before her slumber, but well, who could think about cleaning after all mess that happened just after their arrival at the dorm?

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Her voice echoed through the vast flower field with no one seemed to hear it. The field was quiet with only the susurrus of zephyr caressing the iridescent flowers. The sun was shining brightly, basking the field with its warm light. The breezing wind was fondling her exhausted body as if it was trying to lift all of her fatigue. This place was like…Heaven.

"Ah… I see that you have come. Forgive me for my rudeness, Minako-san."

Minako turned her gaze to her back, finding a little girl with auburn hair sitting below a huge tree at the top of a short hill. The girl gave her a smile, giving her the hint to sit with her. Minako walked hurriedly to the place, only to be surprised with what did she just see. Below the hill was a very beautiful garden, with many children were playing there.

Just after Minako took her seat beside the girl, the girl uttered a question to her. "What do you think about this place Minako-san?"

"Err… This place is… beautiful and,,, calming"

The girl beamed a little smile upon Minako's comment before putting a long gaze across the garden again. Silence ensued as both girls spoke no words.

"Err… I'm not intending to be rude… but…" The former leader of SEES broke the peaceful silence. "What is this place? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The little girl chuckled at her company barrage of questions. "This place is my home. I used to live here with my elder brother long time ago." The girl gave a brief pause as she turned his face to meet Minako's, giving her a trace of kindness as she continued her answer. "I know you Minako-san because you have signed the Contract."

Minako winced a bit at the utterance of the Contract. _"How could she know about it?"_

"What do you mean about 'Contract'?"

Once again, the girl chuckled at Minako's rhetorical question. "Why don't you point your question to him, Minako-san?" Answered the girl as she pointed her finger to a certain boy across the garden. The boy was sitting on a branch of a big oak tree. Clothed in a black-stripped shirt, typical shirt of people in jail, the boy was busy with his drawing book.

"Tock...Tock...Tock..." "Minako-san."

"Pharos?" The red-head was clearly astonished by the sight she just witnessed. Disbelief was plastered on her face. _"How could he still… But I thought he was Ryoji!"_

"It seems that you have to return for now Minako-san" Said the girl to the confused red-head as she put her sight back to the lively garden.

"Tock...Tock...Tock..." "Minako-san… Breakfast is ready."

Suddenly, Minako felt an intense force which pulled her afar from the scene. "Wait! Who are you?"

"My name is… Asuka"

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

"Tock...Tock...Tock..." "Minako-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'm coming Fuuka-san!" Replied the red-head a little loud. _"What was that? A dream? If so… That was the weirdest dream I've ever had…"_

Relieved after hearing her friend reply, the teal-haired girl took her leave from the door. "Okay then Minako-san. Please be ready quick, everyone has already at the table."

"Okay then Fuuka-san."

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"You know… I'm one hundred percent sure that IT was a ghost!"

"Don't be silly Stupei! Don't start your freaky conclusions again!"

"But that's the fact Yuka-tan! How about you Ken? You agree with my genius statement right."

"Stop polluting kids with your fantasy Junpei."

"Don't be so harsh Akihiko-senpai!"

Minako was locking her room when she heard the usual arguments below. _"Junpei must be pulling some dense remarks again. Hahaha.." _ The red-head laughed a bit as she walked the stairs to the first floor where everyone had already sat at the dining table.

"Ah..! Minako-chan! Come here to join with the show!" Yelled the class clown as Minako approached the table.

"What show Junpei-kun?" Enquired the red-head as she took her seat between Aigis and Fuuka.

"Here goes Junpei Ghost Story: Believe It or Don't… Kekekekeke…" Muttered the baseball freak as he lighted a flashlight below her face.

"We're really waiting for this Junpei…" Riposted the silver-haired senpai from the other side of the table as he continued with his soup.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen…" The bald member of SEES paused his speech to give a creepy sensation which failed due to the bright sunlight. "Not long ago, in a rural town of the great country of Japan, there was a mysterious serial murder!"

"Here we go again…" Mumbled the brunette in pink cardigan as she also continued with her serving of soup.

"In this rural town of Inaba… The citizens were frightened about the unknown killer… The killer itself had a spooky sign every time he assassinated his target… The rain…"

"Rain? Did he drown his victims whenever it's raining?" Inquired the youngest member of SEES who seemed to be fascinated by his senpai story.

"Blessed you for paying attention to my story my beloved Ken!" The dual-sword wielder shouted loudly upon his kohai question, glad to know that someone was interested with his story.

"Don't make Ken to your gay friend Stupei! Just continue with your blabber!"

"Alright…Alright… Every time rain fell to the moist land of Inaba… The citizens were frightened to see the rain ceased to fall… Because what awaited them…Was the thick MIST!"

"Did mist have anything to do with killing Junpei-kun?" The blonde android mentioned her question toward the boy with cap from her side of table.

"You are anointed for asking a question! I love you so much Ai-chan!" The baseball freak shouted again to the android, happy to know that someone was really hearing his story.

"Junpei-kun, I don't think Aigis wants to accept your 'love'…" Commented Fuuka as she ate her plate of sunny side egg.

"Aw… You break my heart Fuuka… Okay, let's continue… What they feared was not the mist… But the tragedy ensuing the mist… Every time the mist subsided… There was…."

"Flood?"

"Rats?"

"Power Outage?"

"Stupid Junpei telling stupid ghost story?"

"No! You're all wrong! Every time the mist subsided… The city was shaken… Because every time the mist subsided… There was…"

"Power Ranger?"

"Godzilla?"

"Sesame Street?"

"Stupid Junpei telling stupid ghost story?"

"HEY! YOU'VE GONE DELUSIONAL WITH YOUR GUESSES!... Every time the mist subsided… There was a CORPSE!...HANGED in high place like antenna!..."

"I hate to admit it Iori… But your story is kind of… nonsense…" The CEO of Kirijo said quietly to her kohai from her seat near the boxing lover.

"Please listen to the end of my story Senpai!" The Magician stated as he tried to assume his 'spooky ghost-story teller mode' again. "The police had tried their best to track the killer… But their works turned in vain… Until one day… The police obtained a single trace of the killer… When he attempted to kidnap his next victim… With his white van of death… That goes… 'Brooom…Brooom…Brooom…Broo-."

"Has your story turned to be a 'Pimp my Ride' episode Junpei?" Cut the Emperor toward Junpei's 'weird description' after finishing his soup.

"Err… I'm just trying to be descriptive Senpai… As the killer tried to escape… A courageous cop chased the white van… Was it luck or misfortune… Their vehicles CRASH!...And you know what happened next?... There was…."

"Killer robot with blue hat and dual, beam pistols?"

"Emo, gay, muscular man with spooky gay smile?"

"Huge flaming bird with toy-like prince?"

"Stupid Junpei telling stupid ghost story?"

"STOP ASKING RIDICULOUS QUESTION WILL YA?... Okay… When the police opened the back door of the van… The police saw impossible things… The killer escaped with his victim… Via an unsuspected escape… A TV!

"HUH?"

"WHAT?"

"HOW COME?"

"You see! That's why I said that the man going out from the TV last night was a ghost! He must be one of the victims murdered by the killer! And he tried to come back to real world to take vengeance!" Beamed the baseball freak spirit fully toward his previous statement.

"Err… Junpei-kun… Where do you hear that story?" The former leader of SEES questioned the Magician about his…'hard-to-believe' story.

"Is the city of Inaba really exist Iori?" The Empress added as she glued her sight on the hyped-up Magician.

"Aren't you creating this stupid story yourself Stupei?" Complemented the former archery team member toward her friends' barrage of questions.

"WHAT? You guys don't believe me? I read this story from a newspaper! NEWSPAPER!" The lazy bum of SEES howled his words, trying to defend the credibility of his 'masterpiece'.

"Newspaper? Do you still have it Junpei?" Asked the silver-head to the cornered baseball freak. "Can you show it to us?"

"Well… I dumped it at the harbor's garbage can though…"

"Hmmp… Okay, Ken, Junpei, Let's go to the harbor. We'll search for the missing newspaper…" The calm Emperor commanded his order toward his kohai as he stood from his seat and grabbed his trusty red mantle.

"Why are you eager to know Iori's 'hard-to-believe' opinion Akihiko?" Inquired the Empress to the leaving boxing lover.

"Trying won't hurt right? Oh yeah, take care of the 'ghost coming from TV' while we are leaving girls!"

"EH? We have to take care of HIM?" The pinky girl screamed in disbelief toward the possibility of her taking care of the supposed 'ghost'.

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

.======================================================================================================================================================.

"Forgive me Master…"

"You fool Noid! What had you done will herald the impending doom!"

"Don't be too harsh on him Thanatos. His deed still brings some positive outcome."

"But Master! We have lost our last piece of the Sets! For what?"

"For having you back Thanatos."

"I know… But Master!.."

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Noid?"

"Yes Mistress? What can I do for you?"

"Sit here beside me."

"Err.. Okay…"

"What do you think of this world Noid?"

"Err.. It's… beautiful…"

"You're right. I used to tread this beautiful world with those two…"

"Err… With Master and Wilhelm?"

"Yeah… But reality can sometimes become so cruel Noid…"

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"You have failed Noid…"

"No I don't! I still have the chance to save Master!"

"Chance? What chance you have now? You have failed your duty! Because of you, your Master will perish!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"And now, you will also lose your new Master. How despicable are you Noid!"

.======================================================================================================================================================.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!"

"Waaa! Okay we will stay silent! We're sorry!"

The pale-haired Persona opened his eyes. He found himself lying in a bed, surrounded by foru girls. One of them was the teal-haired girl whom he requested a rope last night when he crawled from the TV…. Crawled from the TV?... How about his Master?... Did he pulled him up?... Did they pulled him up?

"How's the condition of the other guy? The one with short, black hair?" Asked the lone Persona frantically toward the girls.

"Uhm… What guy?... We only picked you up last night…" Replied the red-haired girl whose hair was tied into semi bun.

"DAMMMNNNN!"

**That's the end of Chapter 5!**

**How's that?**

**My university life hasn't started yet, thus giving me much time to write! Yippiee! It will start at the beginning of next month though T-T**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi (again and again and again and again and again…) Guys!**

**Astrih Konnash: Junpei's Ghost Story at P3 was funny that's why I thought it would be nice to see him in action again ^^ This chapter will focus on Souji so don't worry ^^**

**Syphira: Thanks for the Review Syphira! Glad that you like it ^^**

**Chapter 6's coming!**

**Chapter 6: Contract -1**

**Note:**

**A hyphen (-) after an italic sentence (self-thoughts) means that the character is doing the action mentioned after the hyphen whilst having the self-thought.**

**When ".***." is present, it means that the enclosed paragraph(s) ****is (are) taking place in Velvet Room.**

**Warning: This chapter will be written in Souji POV (Point Of View), thus many dialogues/actions in which Souji didn't take part or didn't see/hear properly will be listed like series of dialogues. Even so, I believe you will not be confused in identifying who's talking at the moment.**

**.*********************************************************************************************************************************************.**

**.===============================================================================================================================.**

"Dad, tomorrow I'll be having a Parent's Visit Day at school. The teacher said that fathers should be attending the event."

"I'm busy tomorrow Souji, get your Mother with you instead of me."

"But Dad… You haven't attended even a single event at school…"

"As I said before, I'm busy, so stop being so noisy Souji."

**.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.**

"Dad… Err… I'll compete in the regional kendo tournament tomorrow… I thought you can go-."

"I don't have time for that."

"Honey, Souji has been training vigorously everyday for this day. I think it'll be better if you as his fath-."

"I've told you that I don't have time for it."

**.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.**

"Mom… Why Dad has become ignorant with me? Is he mad at me?"

"No, he's not Souji. He still loves you like always."

"He doesn't love me anymore! He's changed since that time."

"Don't be too hopeless sweetheart. Dad maybe just needs some time alone."

**.===============================================================================================================================.**

"Mom…"

"I see that you've finally awoken son."

Souji slowly opened his eyes, still feeling dizzy after all things happening to him. His sight was still blurry whilst his hearing was still dull. The soft, caring voice of his mother had slowly started to drift off his mind whilst another voice invaded in. The familiar voice, with its creepy cackle that only one man he had ever met could pull it off.

"_Eh? Igor?"_ The white-head focused his sight to his front, spotting the Pinocchio-like geezer sitting in a sofa. Nothing seemed to change from the old man, except his chuckles that went more and more creepy. He began to analyze his surroundings, trying to at least discover his whereabouts now. The place was huge, able to contain nearly six elephants inside. It was also richly decorated, with every inches of the floor and the wall were covered with silky fabric. The wall was also adorned with numerous paintings which Souji had never seen, not that he's avid on paintings though. In front of one of the painting near the sofa where Igor sat was a girl, clad in bluish attire which resembled that of Margaret's, though the girl had a blue cap covering her short, gallant blonde hair. She was looking at a beautiful painting of a strange golden gate with many eyes and a crucified statue on it. Beside that painting was a painting of- wait a second! Was that he and friends while fighting Izanami?

"Why don't you sit at the chair there son? I think it'll be more comfortable than sitting on floor."

Souji snapped back from his 'analyzing time' with the bizarre host words. He quickly got up from the floor and sat at the chair pointed by the Pinocchio geezer.

"It's been a while since we last meet, isn't it?" Muttered Igor toward the oblivious Wild Card, opening their conversation.

"Wait a minute. Where are we now? Why do we meet again like this? What's happening?" The white-haired student asked in rapid fashion, curious to know what's happening after series of event that he had endured.

The Pinocchio geezer chuckled on the young teen hastiness. "Each time has its own answer, son. That's why patience is a treasure of men. To answer your question regarding our current whereabouts, this place is the Velvet Room that you have been visiting across the year."

"Velvet Room? But I thought Velvet Room is a limousine?" Replied the white-head, confused by the room master answer.

"To that question, there will be a time when you'll find the answer." The nearly hairless old man answered easily as he flicked his finger once. A wide, wooden table appeared between their seats with a single paper on it.

"We call you again so hastily, despite our last meeting, because of... this." The Pinocchio geezer took the paper and flipped it around for Souji to see. The paper was...blank.

"Err... You call me here because of a blank paper?"

"It's still blank... for now. Why don't you try to fill it?" Said the bizarre old man as he handed the blank paper to the confused Wild Card.

"_This is stupid." _Thought the white-head whilst he took his pen from his trouser pocket. He tried to write the word "S T U P I D", but was astonished to find that nothing was written despite his hand swinging the pen like mad on the paper.

Igor chuckled again upon the white-haired leader of Investigation Team desperate act. "It's not the way to fill it. Try to 'remember'."

"Remember what?" Countered Souji hastily, not knowing what was the weird geezer talking now.

"The 'Memoria'."

"_Memoria? What on earth is that?"_- "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about..." Riposted the sword wielder toward the Velvet Room residence instruction.

"You have seen it before son. Back then on the train. Try to remember it." Instructed the neary hairless old man to the young Wild Card.

"_Back then on the train? WHAAT?"_- "Wait a minute! So that occurrence has connections with you too! You tell me to endure those fucking-flashy-images again? HELL NO! I've fought countless of stupid, emo-looking shadows all this year and it's not enough for you? I even got shot because of that fucking 'Memoria' thingy of yours! And it was only few hours after leaving Inaba! Few hours for heaven's sake!" The former leader of Investigation Team erupted in anger, bamming his clenched fist to the table as he talked.

However, the expression of the usually grinning Pinocchio geezer turned to what Souji hadn't anticipated. His weird face was showing... sadness. _"What the hell? This eye-plugging-out old man COULD be sad after all that carefree attitudes?"_

"I understand that it seems unfair on your side, however..." Igor flicked his hand again, now summoning a piece of paper that Souji clearly remembered; a piece of paper that took part as a silent witness of the sudden change of his life. "The Contract has changed... after you attain the prowess of Universe."

"_Power of Universe? I don't recall getting any 'power' that sounds cool like that besides my Personas."_- "What do you mean by 'Power of Universe'?" Inquired the white-haired student, calming a bit after the unexpected expression of the old man.

"The power that reveal the truth and tear the falsehood. The power of dictating own destiny. The power of bonds with loved ones. It has many names, many references, many manifestations." The old man flicked his hand for the third time now, moving the painting which nearly absorbed his attention back then to their table. _"It IS a picture of us while fighting Izanami. Who on earth drew this painting?"_ "That power is the one that win you the bright and magnificent future we all enjoy now."

"Wait a second! I still don't get it. What's the correlation between 'that power' with those 'Memoria' thingy? What is 'that power' itself?" Enquired the white-head, now curious about the current predicament. However, his sight began distorting, as the scene of the Velvet Room became more distant.

"It always has correlations, son. It always has correlations."

**.*********************************************************************************************************************************************.**

"WAIIITT!"

His sight turning clearer, now showing a clear white ceiling with some fancy lamps. He felt his back and legs were linear, signing him that he was laying down at the moment. He tried to get up, but feeling both of his hands was heavy, as if something heavy was stomping his hands. He put his gaze to his left hand and was astonished by what he saw.

"_N-N-Nanako? How could she be here?" _The brunette little girl was sleeping safe and sound on a chair, her head on his 'big-bro' hand. Souji looked at his right side, finding an unknown girl sleeping just like his little Nanako. The girl had a shoulder-long black hair with reddish strands and was clothed in nurse usual white dress? _"Who is her? A nurse? A bit too young I think. And why are these two making my arms as their pillows? Wait a minute. If there is a nurse here... That means that I'm in a hospital now?"_

"...So how is his condition now doctor?"

"_Uncle Dojima's here too?"_

"His condition has been improving in a very fast pace. I myself am astonished by the improvements. If this doesn't cease to continue, in couple of days his wound will be fully recovered."

"Eh? I don't think a gunshot wound could recover that fast doctor. How come?'

Souji quickly closed his eyes again as the door on the right side of the room opened, letting a man clad in usual doctor attire in with his silver-haired uncle in.

"To that question, I can't find the scientific answer . Let's just say you nephew is saved by a miracle. Considering the blood lost he endured by the time he arrived here, I wouldn't be sure that we can still save him."

"Thank God..."

Souji squinted a bit, trying to see what's happening while in the same time trying to pretend sleeping, thus rendering his effort useless. His uncle was talking with the doctor near the exit. It seemed that his condition USED TO be pretty bad.

"I'm sorry for you finding our nurse slacking Mr. Dojima. I promise you that this will not happen in the future."

"It doesn't really bother me doctor. She's just a trainee right? Beside she's been calming and staying with Nanako for days here. I think that's a very nice of her."

So he had STAYED for more than one night? Had he not dealing with supernatural things all the previous year, he would be insane by the series of crazy occurrences. _"Eh?"_ Suddenly the weight on his right arm lifted. _"Does the nurse wake up?"_

"AH! I'M SO SORRY DOCTOR! MR. DOJIMA! I'm not intending to... Well.. I'm-."

"It doesn't really matter to me Auru. You've been taking care of both Souji and Nanako until now. I'm the one who should say sorry since you've been doing things more than your supposed task."

"You hear what said Auru. Just don't sleep often while you're in duty. Okay?"

"Ah... Thank you Mr. Dojima! Doctor!"

"I guess, I'll take my leave now. I'll be taking Nanako as well so you don't need to look up for her again this night Auru. Please notify me on any progressions doctor. Thank you once again."

Souji caught a glimpse of his uncle lifting the little brunette from his arm. Couple of minutes after that, his uncle and the doctor footsteps echoed through the nearly hollow hospital. Thinking that his room was empty now, the white-haired boy opened his eyes wide and got up, only to find the nurse was still arranging the window's curtain. _"Damn... I should have waited longer!"_

"Eh? You've come conscious Souji-kun!" Yelled the young nurse aloud, surprised to find the young boy had finally awoken. "Please wait a while! I'll call the docto-."

"Err.. Auru-san... I prefer to sleep again for...now."

"But you need to be checked to make su-."

"Please...?"

The nurse trainee became flustered in deciding what thing she should do at the moment. Finally, she decided to go for the boy plea. "Uhm... Okay Souji-kun... Please rest well then, but you have to be checked tomorrow!"

"That's a very kind of you Auru-san. Thank you too for taking care of my little sister." Replied the white-haired Wild Card, giving his "lady-killer" smile to the kind nurse.

"Ah.. I'm not doing much... Err... I'll be leaving then for now...Please rest well Souji-kun." Answered the young nurse as she took her leave, slight blush was plastered on her cheek.

The room was completely empty after Auru's leave. Souji gazed at his surrounding, finding that he was really in a hospital room. The room was quite large, with some cotton-chair, two round and glassy table, a fancy wardrobe. The floor was entirely covered with lavish fabric.

"This HOSPITAL room looks like a HOTEL room! Must be Mom's doing..." Sighed the white-head as he lied back to his bed. "Eh? What's this?"

Souji felt uneasiness on his head as he lied back again. He got up once again, finding a paper on his pillow, crumbled after being slept by him. He took the paper, glanced at it for a moment.

"_Is this... That paper Igor gave me at Velvet Room?" _The wounded boy looked to his surrounding, anxiety was shown on his face. _"There is no one now... Should I try what Igor said?"_ He closed his eyes for a brief moment, picturing the past moment at the train. It was... simply painful...

"Tch. What a bugger..." The Wild Card muttered quietly as he returned back to sleep, throwing the paper to the floor.

**How's that?**

**My university life will start next week!**

**Gyaaahhh!**

**Less time to write!**

**As usual, please READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi (again and again and again and again and again and again…) Guys!**

**Astrih Konnash: That's why its genre is 'Mystery!' I ****don't have much free time as the lessons start...T-T**

**Blackeclipse: I made Auru's hair based on the description that you give me about yours^^ Don't worry about he****r;**** she still has many things to do in the story.**

**Chapter 7: Father is Cruel**

"Souji-kun? Have you woken up yet?"

"Yes, I am, Auru-san. Please come in."

The white-haired Wild Card turned his sight to the door. The door was opening slowly, revealing the cute nurse-in-trainee to the young patient. She was dressed in her usual white-nursery uniform while her hand was covered with silk glove. On her hand was a white tray with foods and his medicines. Why is everything in hospital colored white?

"It's your breakfast Souji-kun. I also bring your medicine. Please be sure to have it, okay?" Said the young girl softly as she closed the door behind her.

"It's a very nice of you Auru-san. Thank you very much." Beamed the wounded student as he got up to a sitting position in his bed, ready to devour whatever served on the tray. However, the friendly nurse slapped his hand lightly as she put the tray on the bed-table of his.

"I know that you are hungry Souji-kun, but I've to do something first. Open your mouth." Muttered the nurse as she took a thermometer from the tray.

"Mike 'his?" Asked the hungry patient, opening his mouth wide.

"Err… Just a little Souji-kun. I only want to check your body temperature." Auru then put the adjacent thermometer to her young patient, waiting for a moment before taking it again.

"Ah, it's normal. Your condition has really improved." Stated the lively girl as she took a look to the thermometer, smiling with every word she uttered.

"Err… Auru-san, have you told Uncle Dojima?"

"I will after I notify the doctor so that he can take a lo-. Wait a minute. You eavesdropped the conversation last night Souji-kun?" Enquired the young nurse to the asking white-head, a realization hit her quickly.

"Err…Maybe…"

"So that means that you HAVE come conscious long before?"

"Err…Maybe…again…"

"That's so cruel of you Souji-kun! To pretend that you still unconscious! Should you didn't do that, your uncle and Nanako-chan would be much more relieved!" Bursted the young lady upon the young man previous action.

"_Eh? I thought she was little bit timid like Yukiko! She is more vociferous like Rise now!" _– "Err… I just didn't feel good back then."

"Alright, I'll be leaving now. Don't forget to eat your food and take your medicine Souji-kun. And say sorry to Nanako-chan too! She's worried sick of you all these days!" Demanded the kind-hearted girl as she prepared to take her leave.

"_And now she gives order to me! I just know her for one day for heaven's sake!"_ Thought the just-scolded boy as he reverted his gaze back to his tray of foods. Just before he took the spoon, he noticed a lavaliere, hidden between the many food, drink and medicine on the tray. The pendant was in form of half sun, colored golden and was adorned with eleven small, nearly transparent gemstones. One of the gemstones was a little bit bigger than the others and was etched on the middle part of the half sun.

"_Is this hers?"_- "Auru-san, is this pendant yours?" Inquired Souji as he lifted the lavaliere for the young lady to see. Suddenly, his head started to ache as he held the enigmatic lavaliere. _"W-W-What the hell?"_ He tried to retain his cool, but his sight was getting blur as his hearing went dull.

"Ah, yes it's mine! Silly me! Thank you so muc-. Souji-kun? What's wrong?" Questioned the black-head as she rushed to the white-head, confused with the patient abrupt attitude.

.==================================================================================================================================.

_Where am I now?_

"The time has come…"

"Yes, it surely has."

"Now, I'll hand the 'Sin' to you as the tenth generation of Guardian."

_Who are these people?_

"I see… How about the other one?"

"Redemption" is… located somewhere in this world."

_Is that the jewelry I touch just now?_

"Has it fallen to their hands?"

"To that question… I don't know the answer…"

"We will know should they get their hands on it."

_Father?_

"Ah, you finally come Seta. Have a seat please. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee will do Mr. Recca."

"What took you so long Keima?"

_What does he do here?_

"I have to take care of my little boy first. I'm a good father unlike you Shigeru."

"Ha ha ha ha… You should have taken him here with you. My little angel is lonely here without him."

"Her father is a bum anyway so no wonder she's bored with only you around."

"You still know the way to pull some remarks Keima!"

_Are they friends?_

"Do you know why you gramps call you here?"

"That's what I want to ask you."

"I see. Well, you ask the wrong person then since I know nothing too."

"Too bad. Oh yeah, I bring a birthday present to my son's fiancé. Tell her that it's from her soon-to-be-father-in-law."

"EXCUSE ME! They even haven't reached the age of eight!"

"The sooner it comes, the better it is."

_Err… Dad is always embarrassing… Whether if he's in my real life or in my dream…_

"Here is your coffee Seta."

"Thank you very much Mr. Recca."

"When will you depart for Japan?"

"It's tomorrow sir."

"I see… Then it's wise of me to call you this night."

"What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"It's about Souji-kun."

_Eh? About me?_

"About Souji?"

"Yes… Actually, I do not want to tell you this… But, he is…"

.=================================================================================================================================.

"…conscious now Souji-kun! Thank God!"

Souji found his sight getting clearer as the face of the worrying girl visible in front of his face. Her face was that of anxiety. The cold and hard feelings of the lavaliere were replaced with something's soft and warm. His head still hurt like hell, as if it could blow anytime. He was dazzled with what he saw. _What was that? Why was Dad in my vision? What were they talking concerning me?_

"How are you feeling Souji-kun? What happened just now?" The caring nurse inquired the confused patient, joining her forehead with his. "Thank God that you don't have any fever." Continued the friendly nurse, smiling sweetly on her words.

"It… It was nothing." Replied Souji short, turning his head to his left. He was still in his world of thought a moment ago before Auru's forehead suddenly met his. A trace of red was visible on his cheek. "Please do not worry yourself too much. You can leave now Auru-san." However… what he just saw really bothered him. And he wished to be alone for now.

"But, Souji-kun, there's no wa-."

"Please leave me alone for now."

"But, Souji-kun! Your condi-."

"I SAY LEAVE!"

The black-head was frozen at the white-haired boy yell. Silently, she inserted the lavaliere to her pocket and picked up the tray. She opened the door with one hand and took her leave slowly. Just before the door was closed, one teardrop fell to the door handle.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"We'll be arriving at Tokyo International Airport shortly. Please keep your seatbelt fasten until the plane is fully stopped. Before leaving the plane, please make sure to carry all of your baggage from the plane. Thank you for flying with Orientair. We wish you a safe trip."

"Finally we return to Japan. I'm very worried about Souji's condition. We will rush to the hospital after this right?"

A silver-haired, young woman stepped down from the plane and headed to the airport immediately, carrying a small-sized bag with her. Just a moment after her going out, a black-haired, young man tagged her leave from the plane. In his hand was a cell phone on which he furiously punched series of keypads.

"Keima? What are you doing? Answer me! We are going to visit Souji directly right?" The young woman asked his husband again, stopping his pace as she faced his busy husband. Her face began to be filled with certain sadness.

Keima Seta took one last glance to his cell phone before facing his upset wife. He kept silent for a moment before he finally answered his wife question heavily.

"I am… sorry… but I cannot go with you now. There's something important that I have to attend. Please go to the hospital yourself."

Mrs. Seta was trembled as her husband finished his words. She couldn't think any kind of retort beside of… crying.

"Ahh… Nagisa… Please stop… We are drawing everyone's attention…" Muttered Mr. Seta softly to his wailing wife as he glanced over the lobby of Tokyo International Airport. Everybody in the lobby was looking at them, astounded to find the busy morning of the never-sleep airport was disturbed with unaccounted cry.

Nagisa Seta did nothing but kept crying. Her beautiful blouse was stained with her teardrops which flowing voraciously. Despite crying, she fixed her swollen eyes on his husband. Eyes which were filled with certain… rage.

Mr. Seta took out a handkerchief from his pocket. He moved his hand closer to his wife face, intending to wipe her tears. However, Nagisa slapped his hand, preventing it from moving any closer.

"YOU… YOU ARE NOT MY KEIMA!" Shrilled the crying silver-head toward the dumbfounded black-head.

"Nagisa…"

"Keima… Keima that I used to know… was a gentle man… and caring father…" She paused for a moment, sniffing before resuming her outcry. "But you… you have turned become a heartless nobody…"

"Nagisa… I…" Uttered Mr. Seta slowly, moving his hand closer to his wife face again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shrieked Nagisa loudly, her sound echoed throughout the entire lobby. "You… you never… never even care… about me… about our son… you are always… busy with your own business…"

"Nagisa… I do car-."

"NO YOU DON'T!" The silver-haired woman ran to the exit as her yell reverberated along the silent lobby. The dumbfounded Keima Seta was left speechless with the occurrence. Unable to move even for an inch, he stared to the exit as he put his cell phone back to his pocket. He scrambled through his right pocket, taking out a family picture of him, his wife and his son.

The black-head spoke a rebuttal as he averted his gaze to the crumbled photo; suspended tears were starting to drip from his eyes.

"I.., I do.., care… to you all…"

**Woaahhh!**

**Internal problem of Souji's family!**

**I'm deeply sorry for the slow update and short chapter ==a I am currently very busy with university lessons and tasks…**

**So… well… less time to write… T-T**

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi aga- *PLAAKK!***

**Astrih Konnash: I decide to boost the pace a little bit in early chapters so enjoy these spoilers!**

**Blackeclipse: Hahahaha^^ Thanks Blackeclipse! Okay then, I'll make it clearer next time.  
**

**Okay folks, since these seven chapters are filled with lousy spoilers and occurrences, I decide to put a major battle in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**But before the story begins, I would like to explain the battle system in this fanfic!**

**I'll use the prototype written on chapter 4**

**.===================================.**

**BATTLE INTERMISSION**

**.===================================.**

**Battle number: Battle name**

**Team: **

_**Info of team member**_

_**Level:**_

_**HP:**_

_**SP:**_

_**Persona:**_

_**Buffs:**_

_**Wild:**_

_**Insignia:**_

_**Set:**_

**Enemy:**

_**Info of enemies**_

_**Level:**_

_**HP:**_

_**SP:**_

_**Persona:**_

_**Buffs:**_

_**Wild:**_

_**Insignia:**_

_**Set:**_

**Location: **

**Objective: **

**.===================================.**

**BATTLE RESULT**

**.===================================.**

**Battle Number**

**-Indicates which battle based on number is happening**

**-If the number is followed by "P", then the battle happened in the past**

**-If the number is followed by "M", then the battle is a major battle**

**Battle Name**

**-Indicates the title/name of the battle**

**Team**

**-List of team members participating in the battle**

**Enemies**

**-List of enemies participating in the battle**

**-Info**

** + Level: Level **

** + HP: Hit Point**

** + SP: Spirit Point**

** + Persona: Indicates whether the character or enemy possesses persona(s). If yes, **

**then this label will be filled with the persona's name. In case the character or the enemy is a Wild Card, only their main persona will be written here**

** +Buffs: List the buffs applied to the target. Positive buffs will be written in italic **

**while negative ones will be written in bold**

** +Wild: Indicates whether the character or enemy is a Wild Card**

** +Insignia: Indicates whether the character or enemy holds an Insignia**

** +Set: Indicates whether the character or enemy possesses a piece of Sets of Anima**

**Location**

**-Name of the place where the battle takes place**

**Objective**

**-The objective needed to be accomplished to win the battle**

**Battle result**

**-The result of the occurring battle**

**Every battle onward will be presented in this form, so make sure all of you take a look on this notification!**

**I am wondering if I should add the participating personas' stats as well. Please give review about this!**

**Chapter 8: Haunting Past – 2**

"WHERE THE HELL IS PHILEMON!"

The roaring growl reverberated across the dim-lighted room. The frigid darkness engulfing the room diminished a bit, as if it was scared of the thunderous roar. A man, clad in formal tuxedo was visible at one edge of the room. His short, black hair ruffled slightly as he stood still. His rimmed, silver glasses as well as his thin moustache added to his menacing yet gallant stature there.

"Ah, I see that you are here, Mr. Seta. What kind of help that I can give for you?"

The familiar creepy sound was voiced from the single, majestic like sofa at the other edge of the room. The cloaking darkness was fading as he uttered his words. The infamous Pinocchio-like master of Velvet Room was seen sitting calmly on the sofa. His nearly plugged out eyes were latched on the upset guest.

"Do not play dumb Igor! Where is Philemon? I want to meet him now!"

Suddenly, the black-head was in front of the sitting geezer in instant. His voice was filled with supreme-like authority which was amplified by his perforating gaze.

"Do not be so hasty there Mr. Seta. Master was having his 'chess' game with 'our' opponent across this door.' Said the host of Velvet Room as he pointed his hand to the monochrome colored door beside him. "Until the current phase is done, no one is eligible to open the door. Please be patient Mr. Seta."

"Tch…"

"Hasty as usual ne? Why can't you relax for once?"

Another light, yet icy and grim, voice came from other corner of the room. The thick darkness was not powerful enough to hide the man bold-colored attire. The man was clad in full bloody-red attire, with a cloak and menacing mask. A mask with face of the grim reaper itself graved on it.

"What are you doing here…" Retorted the businessman to his adversary. His gaze was turned to the new man's mask. It was a sight to behold, tainted with certain hatred.

"Just say hello to old sparring partner. It's pretty much boring here. Want to have another round? Maybe you can move faster to save him this time." Replied the masked man easily to the black-head, taunting the disquieted person.

"Do not… say something… to provoke me…" Mr. Seta countered coldly with the masked man's last word. His right palm began to glow with light as he took his steps toward the casually-standing masked man.

"That will be enough. Please do remember where you are now Mr. Seta. Any kind of violence is prohibited in this place." Stated the once quiet old man firmly to the tuxedo-dressed-man. Nothing changes on his voice or way of talking, but those words are enough to stop the distressed black-head. The glowing light in his right palm faded as he stopped.

"Please do tell him that I need to speak with him… Alone…" The black-head said his last word quietly. Just as he finished his sentence, he turned his back and walked to the exit.

"Give my deepest regard to your dead friend will ya?" The all-red-dressed man rejoined the black-head sentence, a vigilant smug was plastered in his masked face.

Mr. Seta stopped a while with the passing mock before resuming his pace to the exit.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

It is dead at night in the magnificent city in view. When I say the word 'dead', I mean it in literal way. The moon shines brightly, towering the world enveloped by green sky. There is no water, not even the slightest drop of it. Since all water had been taken away in exchange of unlimited, endless sea of blood… Bloods of living creatures, of living humans… Whose life had been grabbed their, selfish kin… And now I', standing still amid this desolate place…

And what I'm doing here? Dunno. Not even a single, weak trace of life can be seen. From the north to the south, what lies there are jet-black coffins. It is a sad place indeed. Unfortunately, this sad condition will never cease to discontinue. It happens all night, experienced by everyone. Even so, not just everyone can have the privilege of seeing the other side of the world.

Nah, I sound like a little kid, ne? Well, I can't help it though, so pardon me. Can you guess how old am I? Seventeen? Twenty? NO! Actually, I'm already in my late forties. Pretty old, ne? Well, even so, here I am with a company of mine, standing atop the very same tower thirty five years ago when those phrases above were uttered by me for the first time. What are we doing up here? Well, we are simply waiting. Waiting for what? Nah, you will know it shortly, don't be nosy with questions!

"Hey Keima, don't space out like that! You look like a stupid donkey with banana in your nose that way!"

"Shut your trap up!"

Who is that? You think that I'm alone? Well, not really now. See a little upwards, don't just focus on me. You can see him now right? He's the one I mention as 'my company'. Well actually the appropriate word would be 'companies'. 'Why' you say? Now look a little bit upwards from him. I know the tower ends with his perch, but just follow my saying.

"Don't play around you two! They can come in any time. Stay focused!"

Nah, you find him don't you? No, don't be afraid like that. He looks like a floating freak, but to be honest, he is really a floating freak. Ops. My bad. But well, even though his appearance resembles that of grim reaper you see on TV, yeah stupid TV, and his dual long-barreled rifles can turn you into a dead chicken, he is a good man in heart. Let's just say that he is not as lucky as us to have that atrocious figure.

"I know it man. Don't be so strict like that. Relax~"

"Shigeru, stop playing dumb. Remember the importance of tonight mission."

"Of course I know! Why would I leave my warm bed tonight if I don't?"

I can only stay silent. These two often bicker like that so please pardon them. I'm not in the mood of talking too much anyway. Just like what my scary friend said just now, tonight is important. Well, it is as important as the rest of our missions for both of them. But for me, tonight is very, very, and when I say very, I mean VERY, important. Why? Well, we talk about two members of my family tonight. Are those people 'normal'? Of course, they are 'normal' people. Wait a second! What do you mean by normal there!

Suddenly, my feet began to tremble as some tremendous auras closed by. Have they arrived yet? My question is answered by my menacing friend's mutter.

"Here they come…"

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Do you think you can leave just like that!"

"Tch…"

Dammit! They see through our decoy! I never imagine that they will sniff through our accomplices in that robbery back then…

"What will you do now!"

Shit… This man is too nosy… Let's see… Shin is the closest one to Dojima's car now… But there are two men behind him… If it is Shin, I believe he can handle them… Shigeru is still battling at the tower… He has three men in his hand now… Judging from the situation… I guess I have to give a hand to Shigeru… Okay…

"I SAID, WHAT WILL YOU DO!"

I focus my sight to the shouting man. He is clad in a full-red dress, with fancy blood-red cloack and baleful mask. His right index finger is adorned with exquisite pale ring. _Almighty type Ring eh? This will be difficult..._

"I will grind your ass to the ground before lending a hand to my friend."

"HAHAHAHAHA! As expected from a Guardian! Okay then, prepare to die!"

.===================================.

BATTLE INTERMISSION

.===================================.

Battle 1MP: Clash of Titans - 1

Team: Keima Seta

Level: 277

HP: 16547

SP: 7782

Persona: Ishtar (Justice Arcana)

Buffs: _Guardian's Blood_ (All stats + 50%)

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: NO

Enemy: Red Arcobaleno

Level: 260

HP: 21040

SP: 18936

Persona: Bahamut (Judgment Arcana)

Buffs: _Shafts of Arcobaleno – Red_ (All stats + 40%, Fire attack & defense + 75%)

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: Ring of Temperance – Almighty (HP & SP + 50%, Almighty damage + 175%, Evolution)

Location: Unknown

Objective: Defeat the enemy!

_Must defeat him fast. _ I shoot a huge ray of light beam toward his direction and… it hits! A huge explosion ensues as the shot hit him directly. _Have I won?_ As the thick smoke subsides, my question meets its answer. The Red Arcobaleno is still standing gallantly on his perch on the rooftop of a building in front of me. _Well, it can't be that easy._

"What's with that weak attack? It only tingle me a bit. My turn-"

As he utters his word, he has already stood in front of me, his right palm in front of my face.

"Now die…"

_Tch… _"Defensive Stance 4: Blinding Light!" A point blank attack. I don't have time to evade it. Guess I have to guard against it. "DHUAARRR!" Massive stream of flames which are showering from his hand are blocked with the pillar of light circling me. _So, his main element is fire huh? Not my best match. But I have to move fast._ "Offensive Stance 7: Sapping Light!" I swing my right hand forming a semi arc toward the bursting flame, concentrating the pillar of light into a massive blast of wave with me as the center. The flame wielder is swept back by the wave. _No visible harm, huh._

"A sword from condensed light, huh? Pretty ingenious of you. What's its name?"

The flame wielder spouts his comment upon my previous attack. I lift my right hand upon my foe reply. A single, long katana is visible in my right hand grip now. It shimmers brilliantly with grandeur light. Well, it's made from pure, condensed light anyway.

"I'm not obliged to answer you."

"Being cold now eh? It's alright then. After all…" The masked man flicks his hand once to the sky. Suddenly, a fiery vortex of flame is surrounding him. The flame gathers in one spot, forming a blazing sword of flame which is instantly grabbed by him. "It's been a while since I had an opponent this… tasty…" He removes half of his mask as he ends his sentence, revealing his mouth to the world. His tongue is licking his lips as he presents his last word.

_A maniac huh? Another reason to end this as fast as possible. _"Don't sweat the small stuffs. Let's resume our fight."

"As you wish then…"

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"Hah… hah… hah…" My breath has come short. My right shoulder hurts like hell. If only it wasn't fried by fiery flame, blood would have spurted like a fountain from it. I return my gaze to my supposed enemy kneeling on the other building's rooftop, five buildings away from me. His condition is no better than me. My light saber hurts ten times hell-er than his flame blade though since the nature of my attribute is "purity". I scored a fatal slash near his heart from our skirmishes. How come he can survive from that?

"You're a tough one, huh? This slash of yours is fucking hurt. Guess I can't continue exchanging blows with you…"

_Just as I want._ Interpreting his sentence as sign of defeat, I take my leave and turn my back from him."Then I'll take my leave." I've wasted a lot of time and I can't afford to waste more of it. Not to mention that I have to conserve spirit power for other approaching battles. It's a relief that I don't lose much spirit power from this fight. Thinking about it, I haven't called my persona even once in this battle. Wait a minute! Both of us haven't used our respective personas!

"My physical condition may be inferior from you at the moment. But I can assure you that I'm the winner of this battle. ANSWER MY CALL, BAHAMUT!"

Reflexively, I turn back to him, witnessing him summoning his persona. The green sky grows dark as he chants his calling. Thunders and lightning herald the coming of grand persona as the sky is torn down, opening a path for the blazing meteor to come forth. After passing the atmosphere, the flaming meteor shows his true form, a huge, majestic, and forbidding dragon. Its pair of jet-black wings which spread up widely adds to its impressive stature. The godly dragon stops its descend right behind the kneeling Red Arcobaleno, hovers quietly as if waiting its master order.

"PERISH! MEGA FLARE!"

The dragon vomits a tremendous non-elemental stream of beam toward its master direction. It's very massive and violent, as if a huge river is streaming out from the dragon's mouth.

_Tch… _I reflexively swing my right arm to the sky, calling my own persona despite my right hand hurts like hell. "ISHTAR!" Luminous particles of lights appear from nowhere, fuse into a single entity. A divine deity is present in front of me. Her petite, fragile figure is clothed with light, metal armor basked in illuminating light. Her beautiful, blonde, long hair falls down through her majestic helm. Her pure white wings spread gallantly toward her sides, as if protecting everyone behind her. _My spirit is the bone of my sword_. She lifts both of her palms, pointing them toward the coming beam of almighty attack. "UNLIMITED RAYS!"

An immense pulse of light blasts from her hands, welcoming the dragon's breath with its purifying power. _My soul is the edge of my blade_. Then, the two blasts clash violently with deafening sound.

_I've tread the path of strife._ "UAAAARRGGGHH!" It's strong, definitely freaking strong. If I don't channel my spirit power, I will lose! "GODDAMN YOU!"

"YOU CAN STAY IN PAR WITH ME? DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" The masked man ring shines brightly, illuminating our surrounding with pale glow. The dragon's breath multiplies in strength as the ring shimmers.

_Unknown to Life._ "DAMN!" I have no choice now but to channel all of my spirit energy now. Will I make it in time preparing my final attack? _Unknown to Death._

"DIE ALREADY WILL YA! RING OF TEMPERANCE, BE ACTIVATED!" The ring on his index finger shines brighter, engulfing our surrounding with spherical white light before condensing into the ring's pearl.

_So as I pray, Light's Wake… _"JESEL!" My shout echoes in the same time the pale light is fully focused in his ring. Both personas' attacks turn more monolithic and are ensued by catastrophic explosion.

.===================================.

BATTLE RESULT = PENDING

.===================================.

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"A really entertaining watch, isn't it Philemon?"

The wide monitor in front of two familiar players stopped as the grim voice resounded in the darkness-infested room. The dim light in the room focused on both men, scattering the darkness surrounding them. The butterfly-masked man was visible in his chair with unreadable emotion plastered on his face.

"But I think we have seen enough of this. Haven't you been satisfied yet?" Replied the butterfly-masked man with quiet voice.

"Watch more movies will you Philemon? That way, you can be cooler and modern. Anyway, be careful with your lone 'Knight' there." The boy muttered his advice casually as he pointed his finger to the lone white knight in Philemon's possession. "With the table current condition, I can dispatch it anytime with my Queen."

"You don't need to remind me about that."

"Okay then. Let's move to the other subject." The boy spoke chirpily while he flicked his fingers once. The screen changed to another video. Images of Souji Seta chanting the finishing spell toward Izanami-No-Ookami was playing for the two to watch.

"Do you think that I can't see through your plan? You seem to be hasty here. You don't want to wait for another Key Bearer to appear eh? The boy flicked his finger again as he talked, changing the screen once again. Image of Minato Arisato's last move in his battle against The Queen of Night was visible on the monitor now. "Thinking about the Key Bearer, there have been already three of them, minus Minato Arisato now. And the possibility of the third Key Bearer bearing the Insignia as well is, to my deduction, is high."

"To that question, I can only leave you with assumptions." Philemon answered the boy's conclusion with simple, short sentence before the room was devoured with darkness again.

**AT LAST! Sorry for the short length though..==''**

**So here is chapter 8!**

**Mr. Seta is kicking ass here!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS USUAL!**


	9. DATABASE

**DATA BASE**

**Phew…**

**Finally, after extensive research…**

**Okay, so this database is, well a database.**

**It records all specific and important things which have been told in the story.**

**As the story progresses, the database will be updated to concord with the story.**

**Sometimes, the database can be updated first before the next chapter is in the store. Well, just think of it as a free spoiler!**

**CHARACTER**

Normal

Nanako Dojima (1)

The only daughter of Ryoutaro Dojima. She was a cheerful and magnanimous little girl who was very dependable in daily chores. Often left alone at home after her mother death by his father, she felt really lonely. Because of that, she valued her older cousin, Souji Seta, and his friends' presence to the heart.

Ryoutaro Dojima (2)

An inspector at Inaba Police Department as well as Souji's uncle. A hard-worker, he often worked till late at night, leaving Nanako alone at house. He was desperate after his wife died in an accident and tracked the opposing vehicle's driver to no avail. He valued Souji as his own son after the one year Souji spent with the Dojima. He was a normal people, although his unknown past might indicate different outcome. He was seen to work as an inspector in his past, not to mention the indication of him knowing one of the Arcobaleno. He also was an acquaintance to Shin whose identity was still a mystery.

Nagisa Seta

The wife of Keima Seta as well as mother of Souji Seta. She was also Ryoutaro Dojima's younger sister.

Arcobaleno

Red Arcobaleno (3)

An Arcobaleno who was clad in blood-like red attire. He was the bearer of Ring of Temperance which he showed in his battle with Keima Seta in the past.

Blue Arcobaleno (4)

An Arcobaleno who was clad in deep blue attire. He confronted Akihiko Sanada at Yokohama Police Department and revealed himself as Shinjiro Aragaki.

Unknown

Philemon (5)

The Master of Awakening. He was a deity who ruled over Velvet Room before his disappearance after the confrontation with Nyalarthotep. It was believed that he awakened Personas of people with potential every time a disaster approached. Despite his disappearance, Philemon who was able to transform into a bluish butterfly, was believed to keep on doing his task as a Master of Awakening. However, Philemon was seen again in an unknown room with other mysterious characters after the defeat of Izanami-no-Ookami.

Igor (6)

The host of the Velvet Room. He was Philemon's servant who played Philemon's tasks after Philemon's disappearance. His identity and history were unknown like the rest of Velvet Residents.

Margaret (7)

The oldest of the Velvet Siblings. She was Igor assistance while he aided Souji Seta in his quest unraveling the mystery occurring in Inaba.

Theodore (8)

The only male in the Velvet Siblings. She was Igor assistance along with Elizabeth when Igor aided Minato and Minako Arisato in their quest seeking the truth behind Dark Hour.

Elizabeth (9)

The youngest of the Velvet Siblings. She was Igor assistance while he aided Minato and Minako Arisato in their quest seeking the truth behind Dark Hour. After Minato's sacrifice in order to seal Nyx, she left the Velvet Room to seek the possible way to release Minato from the Great Seal. However, she appeared again in the new Velvet Room when heralding the new Wild Card.

Seitaro Takeba (10)

A mystifying person who appeared in one of Souji's flashback. He was one of the Aria's inventor. He got shot in the end of Souji's flashback.

… (Takahasi)

Another unknown person who appeared shortly in one of Souji's flashback. He was the one who shot Seitaro Takeba as well as Souji Seta in the end of Souji's flashback.

… (Osamu)

A mysterious person who appeared once in one of Souji's flashback. He tried to stop Seitaro Takeba from deactivating the Aria before got shot by Seitaro.

Asuka (11)

An enigmatic little brunette of unknown identity. She appeared several times in different time frames and before various persons. She was known to have made a contact with Ryoutaro Dojima in a bank robbery. She also came to Minako in her dream with no clear intentions.

Pharos (12)

The child in stripped-jailer-like shirt who was the alternate form of Ryoji Mochizuki, the harbinger of Nyx, when he was still inside Minato's body. Although he was supposed to have vanished with the appearance of Ryoji Mochizuki, he was seen in Minako's dream.

… (Mr. Recca)

An acquaintance of Keima Seta and Shigeru who seemed to be the previous Guardian of Recca's bloodline. There was an indication of him possessing several pieces of the Sets from Ryoutaro Dojima's past.

… (Shigeru)

A friend of Keima Seta who was also a member of Guardian. He had a daughter whose age was the same as Souji's. There was indication of him dying long time ago from the conversation of Keima Seta and Red Arcobaleno.

The Reaper (13)

The grim reaper with dual-long-barreled-gun-hands. He was the keeper of Tartarus and hid in a chest in the TV World. Although he had been slain by SEES and Investigation Team, he appeared again alongside Philemon in the dark-engulfed room. There's a hunch of him being an acquaintance of Keima Seta from Keima Seta's past.

… (Shin)

A mystical man who seemed to be a close friend of Ryoutaro Dojima. His identity was still shrouded in mist. The name 'Shin' was also used by Philemon and Keima Seta to call the Reaper.

… (Nestor)

A new Wild Card who had the Insignia. His clear identity was still unknown. He was wandering in the TV World with his Persona, Noid, before countering several Shadows. There was an unknown charade when the duo tried to come out from a portal which led to the TV in the Dormitory of SEES.

Jowy Rainheart

An unknown man in Noid's dreams who seemed to be Sanbou-Koujin previous Master. He was the one who gave Sanbou-Koujin the name 'Noid'.

Asashina Sayaka

An unknown girl who accompanied Jowy Rainheart. In Noid's dream, she was the one responsible for taking care of Tendoou-Kyu and was labeled as the Flame Index.

… (The emo boy with silver hair and weird color-shifting eyes which add to his emo-ness)

An inscrutable boy who was the opponent of Philemon in the 'chess game'. He seemed to be the head of Arcobaleno and the mastermind behind the occurrences in Port Island and Inaba.

**PERSONA**

Izanagi-no-Mikoto (14)

The grand deity who is worshipped by Japanese as the creator of Japan's archipelago with his spear, Ame-no-Nuboko. He, along with his wife Izanami-no-Mikoto, was the first divine being come into summoned by the two out of the three first gods, Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi His other prominent duty is protecting the land of Japan from spiritual disturbance and his wife menace. He was the evolution of Izanagi, Souji Seta's main Persona, who heralded doom to Izanami-no-Mikoto with the ultimate spell 'Myriad Truths'.

Messiah (15)

A title given to a presence believed to bring salvation to the world. He was the manifestation of Minato Arisato's determination (Fool Arcana) and despair/death (Death Arcana).

Thanatos (16)

The daemon personification of Death in Greek Mythology. He is believed to be the son of Nyx (Night) and Erebrus (Darkness) and twin brother of Hypnos (Sleep). He was the Persona of Death Arcana which was the manifestation of the Death residing in Minato Arisatos's body.

Sanbou-Koujin (Noid) (17)

Sanbou-Koujin or Kamado-gami is the Japanese god of flame. Unlike the original god of flame, Kagu-Tsuchi, Sanbou-Kouji embodies controlled flame which is used for good purpose. He destroys all impurities and watches over households of men. In Buddhist teaching, Sanbou-Koujin is depicted as one of the Fudou Myou-Ou, deities that protect the teaching of the Buddha. He appeared before Philemon's summon and was recently seen accompanying Nestor. His real identity was still mysterious like his nature which was unique from other Personas for he possessed and expressed his feelings. He seemed to have some connections with Jowy Rainheart and Asashina Mikoto from his dreams. He was also entitled with the title Flame of Heaven.

Kagu-Tsuchi

The child of Izanagi and Izanami. He is the original god of flame worshipped by Japanese. During his birth, he burnt his mother, Izanami to death. His father, Izanagi, in his grief, beheaded Kagu-Tsuchi with his sword, Ame-no-Ohabari and cut him into eight pieces which became eight volcanoes of Japan. His birth was the mark of the end of creation and the beginning of the death. He was seen in one of Noid's dream when he battled Noid. He was also entitled as the Flame of Hell.

Ishtar

The Assyrian and Babylonian goddess of fertility, love, war, and sex, counterpart to the Sumerian Inanna. Like her counterparts from many other mythologies, Ishtar had many lovers who ended dying because of unknown cause. Being the daughter of Anu, the god of heaven who was one of the first triad, she proudly asked the hero Gilgamesh to marry her. However, aware of Ishtar lovers' fate, Gilgamesh refused the offer and ended angering Ishtar. Ishtar then demanded Anu to give her the Bull of Heaven to kill Gilgamesh with no avail. She was Keima Seta's Persona, depicted in the form of a beautiful, fragile lady in light war mail and with a pair of angelic wings as the symbol of her being the goddess of war and love.

Bahamut (18)

Arabian counterpart of Behemoth and Leviathan from the Jewish's Book of Enoch. It was depicted as a massive fish that supported the entire universe as well as became the foundation of the world. In modern mythology and modern fiction, especially the Final Fantasy Series, Bahamut has been confused as the King of Dragons. It was the Persona of the Red Arcobaleno which was seen from the battle between him and Keima Seta.

Caesar (19)

The Great Ruler and Emperor of Rome who had succeed in unifying Rome. He was the Persona of Akihiko Sanada which came from his previous Persona, Polydeuces, evolution after witnessing the death of his old friend, Shinjiro Aragaki.

Castor (20)

One of the Dioscuri brothers which came from the marriage of Leda with Tyndaerus while his twin, Polydeuces, came from the marriage of Leda with Zeus. Because of that, Castor was mortal for he was the son of humans while Polydeuces was immortal for he was a demigod. After Castor death, his twin brother asked Zeus so that he could share his immortality with Castor. He was Shinjiro Aragaki's Persona which was violent at the beginning of Shinjiro joining S.E.E.S.

**ITEM**

Newspaper Clipping

The clipping of newspaper that Junpei read and dumped at the harbor. It contained news about the occurrences in Inaba.

Tengoku-no-Kishou

Translated as Heavenly Insignia. It was mentioned in one of Noid's dream and was seen to be marked on Jowy Rainheart forehead.

Old Video

The video that Mitsuru found in the abandoned archive room of Kirijo Group Tower. It contained the security camera video couple of minutes before the huge explosion caused by the outbreak of Shadows.

Auru's Lavaliere

The enigmatic half-sun-like lavaliere of Auru's. Souji saw another flashback after having a contact with it.

Dojima's Bracer

An unknown bracer which was known to be kept by Dojima from his conversation with Shin in Inaba.

Dojima's Half-Pendant

An unknown half-pendant which was known to be kept by Dojima from his conversation with Shin in Inaba.

Moeteiru-no-Tochi (21)

Translated as "Blazing Torch: It was a never-ending torch where one spirit of the two Divine Flames was confined.

White Rosary

A white rosary which was worn by Shin in his conversation with Dojima in Inaba.

Alexander Ark

The mother ship of Federation Army which was pointed in one of Souji's flashbacks.

**OCCURRENCE**

Tanoshige-no-Tenmei

Translated as "Dawn of Happiness". It was unknown happening mentioned by Asashina Sayaka and Sanbou-Koujin in one of Noid's dreams. It seemed to have some connection to the Sets of Anima as well as the Flame of Heaven and the Flame of Hell.

Raid of Mazus (22)

The full-scale attack of Federation Army to Mazus which was seen in one of Souji's flashbacks.

Nyx sealing (23)

The sealing of the Queen of Night with the sacrifice of Minato Arisato to act as the Great Seal.

Izanami defeat (24)

The defeat of Izanami-no-Mikoto by the last attack of Souji Seta's Persona, Izanagi-no-Mikoto.

**ORGANIZATION**

Investigation Team (25)

The group of students formed by Persona-users of Inaba to save people from dying in the TV World and to discover the grim truth haunting Inaba.

S.E.E.S (26)

The 'not so normal' extracurricular activities directly found by the Kirijo Group to gather people with 'potential' and to seek the truth behind Shadows, Personas, Dark Hour and Tartarus.

Kirijo Group (27)

The multinational group of companies owned by the Kirijo family. It funded and supported the build of the artificial island of Port Island which was actually designed for experiment over Shadows.

Arcobaleno (Italian = Rainbow) (28)

Cryptic groups of people clad in various colored attire with gleaming cloak and menacing mask. Their identities, intentions and origins were still unknown although they seemed to be working under the enigmatic boy in the dark-engulfed room.

Velvet Resident (29)

Residents of Velvet room under the supervision and order of Philemon.

Federation Spec-Ops

Special team in Federation Army with main purpose of eradicating extraordinary threat.

**LOCATION**

Mazus (30)

Uknown place which appeared in one of Souji's flashbacks.

Port Island (31)

The artificial island made by Kirijo Group where Minato Arisato and the rest of the S.E.E.S used to live.

Tendou-Kyu (32)

Literally translated as 'Road to Heavenly Place". It was the temple where the Flame of Heaven resided as he waited for the next Tanoshige-no-Tenmei.

Inaba (33)

A rural town in Japan where Souji Seta spent his usual one-year-away-from-home trip in Ryoutaro Dojima household.

Yokohama (34)

A harbor city located at the Kanagawa Prefecture, Honshu Island, Japan. It was one of the Japan's main harbors along with other harbor cities like Osaka or Nagoya. After Japan opened itself from isolation in 1900s, Yokohama have been developing rapidly into high-tech, residential and industrial city beside its main purpose as a harbor. Just like any other city functioning as the country's gate, Yokohama had big and extensive police department. Considering the place of Port Island which was outside of Kanto or Kansai Region, there was an opinion that Port Island was created near a big harbor city like Yokohama for easier access. Curious about the event happening in Inaba as well as the content of the old video Mitsuru found, Akihiko Sanada went alone to search more clues.

Tokyo

The capital of Japan as well as one of the most modern cities in the world. After its industrial revolution which was started soon after the removal of Japan's isolation policy, Japan has been developing in terms of economic power and knowledge with Tokyo as the axis of high-tech and advanced development. It seemed that an unwanted event would take place here.

Connexion

The great tower believed to come from the ancient time. It was mentioned in Noid's dream. It seemed to have a connection with the Tanoshige-no-Tenmei.

**SKILLS**

Jesel (35)

The Egyptian word of "Light's Wake/ Light's Appearance". It was believed to be the spell chanted by the Horus of the Two Horizon to overcome complete darkness in the world. This spell was Keima Seta's strongest spell that he used against Red Arcobaleno in the past battle.

Mega Flare (36)

The signature attack of Bahamut as King of Dragons in Final Fantasy Series. The attack came in the form of massive stream of non-elemental energy which burst from the majestic dragon's mouth.

Infernum

The Latin word of "Inferno". It was the spell chanted by Nestor while he and Noid were surrounded by numerous Shadows when Nestor was shoved to the TV World for the first time.

Tenpa Jyousai (37)

Translated as "Heaven-and-Heart-Sundering". It was mentioned by Kagu-Tsuchi in one of Noid's dreams.

Jizakai

An unknown spell used by Blue Arcobaleno in his fight with Akihiko Sanada. It mysteriously recreated the Dark Hour.

**SETS OF ANIMA**

Ring of Temperance – Almighty

A ring which was a piece of the Sets of Anima. It attributes the arcana of Temperance and the element of Almighty. Stats = HP & SP + 50%, Almighty damage + 175%, Evolution

**DISCLAIMER**

1,2,7,13,14,24,25,29,33 = belong to Atlus, Persona 4

5,6,8,9,12,15,16,19,20,23,26,27,29,31 = belong to Atlus, Persona 3

3,4,10,11,22,30 = inspired from Xenosaga Trilogy, courtesy of Namco

17,21,32,37 = inspired/adapted from Shakugan no Shana anime, courtesy of Geneon Entertainment

18 = adapted from Final Fantasy Series, courtesy of Squaresoft/ SquareEnix

28 = inspired/adapted from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Manga, courtesy of Viz Media

35 = adapted from Yu-Gi-Oh!, courtesy of Kazuki Takahashi


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for still following this story!**

**Blackeclipse : Thanks for the 'like'! Sorry for the slow updates though.**

**Syphira : No problem Syphira ^^. Thanks for your review!**

**Alrite friends, I'm deeply sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy with my home works and paper works so… Well…**

**But well, here it goes Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9 : Friend from the past**

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_Bright. It's really bright._

"Welcome to the Tendou-Kyu, thy, the bearer of Tengoku-no-Kisho."

_Someone's coming to this Tendou-Kyu?"_

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Master. Would like something to drink?"

"No, the pleasure is mine. Anything will do, Miss…?"

"Sayaka. Asashina Sayaka, the Flame Index. My name is in no importance though. How about a cup of tea?"

"That will do just fine."

I opened my eyes. The view heralding my sight was the usual residence of mine. Tendou-Kyu was the temple dedicated to the Flame of Heaven. It was out of mankind grasp for it soared high in the sky. A kekkai had also been placed surrounding the vicinity to protect it from external harm as well as render it invisible to outsiders. Tendou-Kyu was quite immense for a temple. Its size was quite similar to the size of Singapore, a country in the Low. Despite its size, this place was pretty hollow. Well, there had been no visitors but Sayaka Asashina as the one responsible of taking care of this place after the last Tanoshige-no-Tenmei took place.

I locked my eyes to the dinner table a little bit far away from my perch. I, Sayaka, as well as this young lad were inside the hugest room of the Tendou-Kyu, the room of Moeteiro-no-Tochi. I was a bit interested in our transcendent guest here. According to Sayaka's previous statement, he was the new bearer of Tengoku-no-Kisho. Should that was true, I would like to take a closer look at him. Well, it's not like I could move in my current state. To be honest, I didn't have much freedom here. Just after the Tanoshige-no-Tenmei finally lapsed, I would return to my place here, the Moeteiru-no-Tochi, until signs of the next Tanoshime-no-Tenmei emerged. Well… Enough of melancholic chatter for now.

"Here is your tea Master, please take a seat as well."

Here was Sayaka, entering the room with a tray on her hand. The tray was furnished with a pot of tea and a plate of homemade cookies. Sayaka was very skillful daily chores like this. Her appearance was not bad too. Heck, only a blind would refer her as 'not bad'. She had a resplendent, waist-long, pinkish, hair which fluttered slightly with the breezing wind. Her face was very beautiful with 'empty' smile beaming every moment. She was dressed in long-sleeved white one-piece that gleamed on contact with light.

"Thank you very much Miss Sayaka. You actually don't need to bother yourself with this wonderful hospitality of yours." The young man answered kindly with his goofy smile.

"It doesn't bother me so please enjoy them Master." Replied the ravishing maiden with her usual smile.

After hearing Sayaka's remark, the boy took her sit on a seat at the grand dining table. Just before he reached for the tea, he uttered something unusual to the still standing maiden. "Jowy, Jowy Rainheart."

"May I beg your pardon Master?"

"It's my name. Errr… Well… I'm not that comfortable with that 'Master thingy honorific'. So, let's be friendlier to each other, okay, Miss Flame Index? Do you mind if I call you Sayaka?" Inquired the boy with his antic, goofy smile.

The Flame Index was left dumbfounded with her guest straightforwardness. After a moment of silent, she replied with a renewed, genuine smile. "Please do so, Jowy."

_Seems that this boy is not that bad eh? Guess I will observe him during his stay here._

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

There was nothing beside me.

Nothing but flame.

Thinking about it, you would find it funny that something named as Dawn of Happiness portrayed nothing but sadness.

The endless sea of flame had swept everything on its wake, devastated them into oblivion.

Buildings, cities, provinces, countries, continents.

The whole world had been engulfed by blazing flame.

Everything but the gigantic tower standing valiantly in the middle of chaos.

The tower of Connexion , the archaic building of ancient time.

It stood tall proudly as it breached the dark sky valorously.

"Still standing eh, Sanbou-Koujin?"

I fixed my gaze back to the talking opponent of mine.

"Don't tell me that you are about to quit this. It's only about to start."

I stood back from my pitiful kneeling position. The original flame god was standing for a good one hundred meters from here. His face was filled with no exact feelings. Feelings of joy, feelings of poignancy.

"Ne, Kagu-Tsuchi…"

"What is it now?"

"You don't like this either, right?"

The blazing man wavered a bit upon my question. Bull's eye, eh? He sighed a bit as he lowered his head.

"Nah, it's not that we can run from it. Nothing comes from squealing out of blue."

I lifted my sight upon his comment. The sky was beautifully dark with stars glittering everywhere.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop this insignificant banter and put an end on this event.

I reverted my gaze on him again, clenching my fist as both of shortened our distant by running.

The original flame god shouted the war cry right before we collided. "Lets'go, Tenpa Jyousai!"

_This is it, Master_. "Tenpa Jyousai!"

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Urrghhh…"

"Ah, you are awake, Noid-kun?"

The pale-haired Persona opened his shut eyelids before the dazzling morning sunlight forced him to shut it again. He got up from his bed and reopened his eyes, finding the dormitory room that he had been using this past four days. The room was clean and neat as usual, with the red-headed former leader of SEES sweeping the floor.

"Good morning Noid-kun! How was your sleep?" The red-head cheerfully asked the rhetorical question to the lone Persona with sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Noid…-kun…" The casually dressed Persona had his mind flown once again, recalling his memoirs of the past.

"Eh? Is something wrong Noid-kun?" Questioned Minako to the melancholic Persona. The somberness of the Persona was clearly noticed by the sweeping lady.

"Ahh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Sorry for troubling you by oversleeping, Minako-san." Replied the Persona with a sense of regret on his voice.

"Nah, I'm not troubled for the slightest bit. I'm done cleaning here, Noid-kun. Do you want to go together to the lobby for breakfast?" Asked the red-head with her cute smile as she headed for the door.

"Thank you very much, Minako-san, but I think I'll spend some time before coming down." The Persona answered Minako casually with a light smile on his face.

"Very well then, but don't forget to take a bite, okay?"

"I'll be sure to remember that." Continued the pale-haired boy assuring the worried girl. The girl exited the room with his answer, leaving the Noid alone as he gazed to the bright world in the other side of the window.

"Where are you now, Master…"

.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

Minako walked slowly from the certain Persona's room. It used to be his brother room, Minato Arisato, which had been abandoned for a good long time after the Promised Day. She remembered clearly how she cried all the night with ruefulness after that event. She despised herself for being so weak that she couldn't be any help to his brother. Her sorrowful train of thought was blasted after the event with Erebrus though. After learning the truth, learning the fact of her brother sacrifice, she was determined to move forward, living her life granted by her brother sacrifice to the fullest.

"Why the breakfast is too simple!"

Minako could hear the certain class clown usual yell as she descended the stairs. She couldn't help to giggle a bit hearing the boy's complaint. "It must be Junpei complaining about the breakfast not fancy enough."

"Just eat what you get Stupei!" Or… do you want to have Fuuka to cook you breakfast?"

"HIIIIIII! NO! NO! I'm grateful with just a slice of bread with a sunny side egg!"

As Minako arrived at the vicinity of ruckus, she found Junpei, who was eating his share of breakfast with little grumble, Fuuka, who was nailed to her laptop as always, and Yukari, who was doing the dishes.

"Morning everyone." Greeted the red-head cheerfully to everyone.

"Ah, morning too, Minako-san. How is Noid-kun condition?" Enquired the teal-haired girl from the sofa in the lobby.

"He's fine now, although he still keeps that melancholic face. Anyway, I'm sure he will be just fine in no moment!" Answered Minako cheerfully, trying to ease the worry.

"That's a relief. Here Minako-san, have a breakfast." Offered the brunette as she placed another serving of the simple breakfast on the table.

"Thank you very much, Yukari-san." Said the former leader of SEES as she took a seat at the dining table. She scanned the entire room before spouted her question. "Where are Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Aigis-san, Ken, and Koromaru?"

"Mitsuru-senpai has been doing something weird in the command room since this morning while Akihiko-senpai has gone to Yokohama for unknown purpose since the daybreak. I don't know about the others, though Minako-chan." The baseball-freak answered gloomily and weakly as he finished his last piece of sunny side egg.

"Eh? It's pretty rare of you to wake up that early Stupei! Has something possessed you?" The pinkish brunette retorted the sleepy Magician as she finished doing the dishes.

"Nay. I was dragged everywhere by Senpai! After that tiresome search for that newspaper clipping three days ago, he started acting like an incarnation of Sherlock Holmes and transfigured me into his personal ! He scrounged the public library for something alien and told me to carry the hell amount of books to his room while he rushed to other bloody place. And to explain the truthfulness of my misery, I accompanied him in a lengthy journey to Yokohama for God-knows reason! Why on earth does he go there agai-!" Complained the stuttering Magician with a lengthy speech.

"I face up; I hold up; I reach out for the truth of my lif-."

"Oh sorry, it's my phone." Muttered the Priestess as she answered her phone.

"Hello? Yamagishi's here."

"Yamagishi, this is me, Mitsuru."

"Oh, Mitsuru senpai? Why are you calling when you are I the dormitory?"

"It's emergency, please call everyone present to the command room, especially Takeba!"

"Eh? What's happening senpai?"

"I'll explain when all of you are present here. I've found something important. And I believe that it will concern Takeba the most."

"Eh? Senpai, I don't under-"

"Tuuut… Tuuut…"

"What did Mitsuru-senpai say Fuuka-chan? Tch. She's such a rich girl for not bothering to waste her phone bill." Commented Junpei after Mitsuru hung up the phone.

Fuuka stood up from her sit and put aside her laptop before talking to the rest of the room. "Well… She asked all of us to go to the command room now, especially Yukari-san. She said that the thing that she wanted to show concerned you the most, Yukari-san?

"Eh…? Me?"

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

The darkness-engulfed room came into play with the players feasted their eyes on the spacious screen.

"It's starting, eh Philemon?"

The mysterious boy spoke his mind casually to his chess partner. Unfortunately, his words reached the deaf ear of his silent butterfly-masked man who fixed his gaze on the playing scenes in front.

"Ahahahaha", the inscrutable boy chuckled lightly toward his opponent silence. He directed his sight on the chess table floating between the players' seats. The rook and the knight which had made contact were set ablaze even further with black flame. "Let's enjoy the show then, Philemon."

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

The day was still young at Yokohama. There were only some people in inside the vicinity since it was Sunday. All rooms inside the building of Yokohama Police Department were nearly hollow. No apparent ruckus was heard from any room but one room. The room plated with label "Archive Room" was lighted with the glazing sunlight as little ruckus was heard from the room. Akihiko Sanada was busy flipping pages of thick archives on the table placed near the big window inside.

"Ringgggg… Ringgggg…"

A Nokia E72 was ringing as the cool air of the air conditioner swept by. However, the ring turned to deaf ear since the silver-haired youngster was too absorbed in his reading.

Twenty minutes had passed by before the page-flipping sound subsided. A smirk was formed on the young Sanada's face. "At last, the police report of that case. Now I only need to locate the court report and judicial review about this ca-."

"So, the next-to-be cop young lad is a curious one eh?"

Akihiko immediately turned his gaze to the source of the grim voice. There, at the darkest corner of the room was a man, cloaked with blue cape and menacing grim-reaper-like mask.

_Eh! Wasn't that man the one in the video? How the hell did he come here! _Instinctively, Akihiko tightened his grip on his Evoker as he moved several inches toward the table. "Who are you!"

Hearing the silver-haired boxer shout, the grim figure was left with laughs. A grim, icy laughs like that of the grim reaper itself. His wavering voice rivaled the loud sound of the heavy rain outside. "Who am I? You are asking who am I? It's only been two years and you have completely forgotten me Aki!"

_Aki? How- how does he know my name? And, to begin with, that nickname is… _"I said again, who are you!" The young lad pulled his Evoker and pointed it to the still laughing reaper.

"What's with that stupid look of yours? But, let's put an end to this insignificant chatter." The still questionable man lifted his hand upwards; his eyes were straight to his paralyzed foe. "Jizakai."

Suddenly, a wave of green beam expanded from the blue-masked Shinjiro spherically with deafening sound. Surprised, Akihiko reflexively covered his eyes with his hands as his body was blasted with the wave outside the shattering window.

"Tch. CAESAR!" Akihiko quickly shot his Evoker toward his temple. The once Great Ruler of Rome emerged from the shattering visual-effect-like glasses. Akihiko quickly directed his falling body on the Great Ruler shoulder as it hovered on the green sky.

"_What was that! Now, what's happ- !" _Fixing back his gaze on his surroundings, Akihiko could not help to not be dismayed. Everything was stopped from moving. Cars, planes, buses, motorcycles; even the falling glass pieces of the shattered window were stopped midair. The people who were walking the crowded street had been transfigured into jet-black coffins. The world had turned into dead dimension with green sky towering the still brethrens. The only moving particle that Akihiko could see was the heavy rain which had transformed into never-ending rain of blood. The only source of light beside the greenish background was the massive moon.

Being aghast by the sudden view, Akihiko couldn't help to not shiver on his toes. One, single conclusion was seeping to his mind despite his assay to block that though. "_This… This is… Dark Hour?_"

"Astounded eh? I always love to see that kind of face!"

Akihiko quickly looked upward, only to find the Blue Arcobaleno hovered casually with his chilling gaze on him. "How is the feeling of experiencing this condition again? Sensational isn't it, Aki?"

Flooded with disarray and trembling fear, Akihiko pointed his Evoker once again on his possible adversary. "WHO ARE YOU!"

The clad-in-blue man fell to small laugh before finally spoke his answer. "Words don't work eh? Tch, then I have to unravel my mask. And don't point that toy gun on me. You can't harm me by shooting it." The Blue Testament swung his hand lightly toward the bluish mask before the mask slowly crystallized and dissipated to his surroundings.

The face behind the mask was a shocking revelation. The silver-haired member of SEES was frozen still on his perch, unable to perceive the unbelievable truth. His mind was paralyzed by the impossibility of his sight.

"SHINJI!"

**New entry: Jizakai**

**New entry: Connexion**

**Updated: Sayaka Asashina**

**Updated: Blue Arcobaleno**

**Phew!**

**Finally I finished the ninth chapters!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**

**I'll burrow myself in my endless stream of tasks now ****.**


	11. Chapter 10

**My gratitude to every reader of this story!**

**Blackeclipse : Thanks for caring ^^. And yes, he's Shinjiro! Ehh, wait a minute, is he really Shinjiro?**

**Syphira : There will be no fun if everything is unveiled directly!**

**Alrite, here we go, chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Friend from the past – 2**

The usual peaceful day, filled with annoying cacophony of Yokohama had been transformed instantly into the grim, chilling night resembling the very Dark Hour. The bluish sky had been truncated into the shuddering greenish sky. The blazing sun had suddenly transfigured into a massive, shimmering moon. No life forms were seen moving; every people had been magically changed into jet-black coffins. Everything was stopped but the falling rain which had been cryptically turned into endless stream of blood.

Those shocking events were enough to shake the silver-haired boxer, but the last occurring moment was like a thunder striking him directly.

"No, it should not be possible… It can't be happening…" Akihiko Sanada couldn't decode the vision he had just seen. Gripping tightly to the hovering Great Ruler of Rome shoulder, the young lad couldn't take his gaze off his possible bluish foe.

"What is it Aki? Thinking that your own eyes fool you?" The Blue Arcobaleno sassed the confused silver-head in casual tone as if nothing major happened. The long-lost face of Shinjiro Aragaki was facing his old, best buddy as his hair fluttered with the passing night wind.

Akihiko couldn't bring himself to reply his still questionable old friend words. This revelation was impossible to be believed by him. No, it's not that he couldn't believe it. He simply didn't want to believe it. His still functioning brain kept telling him that Shinjiro Aragaki had died a valiant dead by protecting Ken Amada two years ago. There's no way for him to be present now. The dead couldn't be resurrected, even with the power of Personas. Even if there was a way to recall a dead person, he wouldn't want to find that his friend was the same person in the video Mitsuru had shown him last night. He wouldn't want to know this ironic truth.

"You… You… are not… Shinjiro right?" The young lad uttered his question in trembling voice. The usual composure he had retained even in the most breathtaking moment started to blow to smithereens.

"I see that your mind is still not functioning, eh Aki. I could tell everything about you and the rest of the S.E.E.S if you want. I could even recall every moment we had shared back then in the orphanage if you insist," muttered the Blue Arcobaleno in a casual tone as if he was having a light chat with a friend of his. He paused for moment as he lifted his face to gaze upon the sky before lowering his face again with a stained grin. "I could even remind you about what you did when the fire which burned the whole orphanage was ignited. What a sinful act you did back then, Aki."

Akihiko was frozen even more with after hearing Shinji's answer. There's no person beside Shinjiro Aragaki who knew all of those information because she didn't tell a single soul beside him. _Tch. _But something was not right.

"Should I bring the topic about your little sister to convince you?" Added the hovering Blue Arcobaleno casually as he began to descend to match the height of Caesar.

Yes, something was obviously not right. He had known Shinji for ages and there's no way of him mistaking Shinji's attitude. Shinjiro was not a man to open old wound of his friend. He was a trustful man whom one could depend on. His presence here was a blasphemy in the first place. The man known as Shinjiro Aragaki had died, passed away, left this world, turned to be a mere corpse. There's no way to revive him from the land of dead. But, how if such ridiculous way was actually exist? No, he might be oblivious to that option, but his feeling spoke to him that this man was not Shinjiro Aragaki. He was an enemy who had insulted both Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki by becoming an impostor.

"You are not Shinji. Who are you!" The silver-haired member of S.E.E.S shouted his vaguely answered question once again to the supposedly-impostor. His grip on his Evoker and his Persona's shoulder tightened as he spoke his question.

"Tch. What a trouble. Why the hell are you being so persistent with your conceited way of thinking? Well, it's not that I endure the long voyage here to only have a talk about such insignificant matter, Aki." Shinjiro raised his right hand which was now brandishing an Evoker from nowhere. "You miss your little sister, don't you? Then I'll be more than happy to deliver you to her place! CASTOR!"

.===================================.

BATTLE INTERMISSION

.===================================.

Battle 2M: Friend from the past

Team: Akihiko Sanada

Level: 120

HP: 2890

SP: 1750

Persona: Caesar (Emperor Arcana)

Buffs: NO

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: NO

Enemy: Shinjiro Aragaki - Blue Arcobaleno

Level: 260

HP: 14023

SP: 12520

Persona: Castor (Hierophant Arcana)

Buffs: Shafts of Arcobaleno – Blue (All stats + 40%, Ice attack & defense + 75%)

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: Ring of Hanged Man – Bufu ( Magic & Vitality + 50%, Ice damage + 175%, Impersonation)

Location: Yokohama – Dark Hour

Objective: Defeat the enemy!

The familiar glass-breaking sound reverberated as the centaur-like brother's of the demigod emerged from the darkness with blowing wind. "Prepare yourself, Aki! Primal Force!" The supposed impostor casted his spell with roaring voice.

The black horseman hoisted his front feet as a void of natural energy began to envelope Akihiko's surroundings. _Tch. _"Ziodyne!" Caesar fired its concentrated lightning in a single, big burst from its feet, creating a recoil effect to evade the void blast.

"Too slow!"

Akihiko lifted his gaze only to be surprised by Shinjiro's presence right in front of him. The Blue Arcobaleno smashed Caesar down with a hideous strength, leaving it to fall to the expanding void.

"BLAAAMM!"

"ARGGGHH!"

The Great Ruler of Rome was blown into smithereens as the void exploded furiously. Blasted by the explosion, Akihiko let loose his clutch at Caesar's shoulder to evade taking full blast. The explosion was so massive that the recoil effect repulsed Akihiko to a business tower in front of the police office.

"Do you think it will end that easily?"

Just before Akihiko hit the shiny glasses of the gallant tower, his collar was grabbed violently by the Blue Arcobaleno, only to be smashed on his torso with a roundhouse kick toward the ground. As if the torture was not enough, Shinjiro shot his Evoker to cast another spell.

"Vile Assault!"

Akihiko could only see the shade of the appearing black centaur-like horseman before he felt a painful force smashing his entire falling body.

"Uargghh!"

Blood gushed suddenly from Akihiko's mouth while the pain was spreading to every corner of its body in an instant. _Damn._ Not having time to lament on the pain, Akihiko shot his Evoker to call Caesar again. "Ziodyne" As he caught the falling silver-head, the newly called Caesar fired his concentrated lightning once again in the opposite direction to create a recoil momentum. The lightning burst was enough to stop the gravitational force right before they crashed violently to the crowded street.

_Argghh,… What the hell… _Akihiko caressed his broken down torso and discovered that many of his ribs had been devastated by previous barrage of attacks. "Tch… My mediocre healing speel won't be enough for this. But, I have to focus on how to find a way out from-" Akihiko muttered his half-witted plan as he lifted his blood-covered face to catch a breath only to be greeted with Shinjiro's smile of malice in front of him.

"Trying to escape ne? How pitiful are you, Aki. God Hand!"

The high-tier physical spell hit Akihiko in a pointblank distance. Unprotected neither with any buffing spells nor with sophisticated protectorate, Akihiko was fiercely blown through buildings before stopped by a guard tower created from complete steel.

The silver-haired boxer was completely crushed by the destructive high-tier physical spell. His ribs had completely been devastated and his skeleton was one meter from complete destruction. Blood was gushing nonstop from his coughing mouth. He could barely see clearly as everything he did was painful. Even breathing brought intense pain as his nearly crushed lungs were unable to extract necessary oxygen for his nose was broken.

"Rui…ko…" Akihiko could not say anything but his long lost little sister. "Am… I… finally… Argghhh…"

"Stop that pathetic blabber of yours, Aki." Instantaneously, Shinjiro had appeared again beside the lying body of dying Akihiko. Kicking the moribund member of S.E.E.S on his devastated chest, the Blue Arcobaleno stood triumphantly with his right palm toward Akihiko's face.

"Sayonara… Akihiko Sana-"

"DHUAAARRRR!"

Akihiko's drowsy eyes caught images of burning jet of flame devouring his questionable old friend. Hit by intense flame, The Blue Arcobaleno sprang upwards to avoid further damage. Surprised by the sudden attack, Shinjiro instantly turned his gaze to direction the flame burst out.

"Who is there!"

Answering the Blue Arcobaleno demanding question were footsteps. Unraveling himself from the shadow behind the towering guard tower was the pale-haired Persona. His face showed nothing but shuddering calmness, the calmness that one would show to indicate one's alarming anger.

"Tch. So you finally show yourself eh, Flame of Heaven?" Inquired the hovering Blue Arcobaleno with a cornered smirk.

"That question should be in my courtesy. You are fully aware of your action attacking 'outsiders', aren't you? Are you trying to break the Pact?" Noid countered his foe question calmly with a question of his.

"Outsiders? What blasphemy are you talking about? He, along with the snoopy group of his, is in no way outside the Pact, Flame of Heaven. He participated in the previous clash side by side with the Key Bearer. That fact is legitimate enough to put him inside the Pact scope. Now, if you excuse me, I'll finish him off." Shinjiro uttered his defensive statement as he readied himself to grab the kill.

"Unfortunately, I don't, and I'll never, give my consent. If you are to take even a single step, I'll conclude it as a hostile approach." The pale-haired Persona retained his composure as he declared his position.

"Tch. Fighting you now will surely put me in disadvantaged position, but..." Shinjiro gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "I can't let myself out of this excitement! Castor!"

Noid, turned his sight on the dying silver-haired Persona-user. "Please hang in there, Akihiko-san. The others are on their way here."

The severely wounded man nodded slightly to answer the pale-haired Persona's statement. Noid reverted his sight back to the flying Shinjiro who was now being accompanied with his persona, Castor. "So be it."

.===================================.

BATTLE INTERMISSION

.===================================.

Battle 3M: The Flame's Battle

Team: Noid

Level: 875

HP: 729050

SP: 642900

Persona: -

Buffs: Flame of Heaven (All stats +100%, All attack & defense +50%, Fire attack & defense + 300%, Tenpa Jyousai)

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: NO

Enemy: Shinjiro Aragaki - Blue Arcobaleno

Level: 260

HP: 14023

SP: 12520

Persona: Castor (Hierophant Arcana)

Buffs: Shafts of Arcobaleno – Blue (All stats + 40%, Ice attack & defense + 75%)

Wild: NO

Insignia: NO

Set: Ring of Hanged Man – Bufu ( Magic & Vitality + 50%, Ice damage + 175%, Impersonation)

Location: Yokohama – Dark Hour

Objective: Defeat the enemy!

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

"How's his condition now?"

"He's sleeping calmly. I guess he will be just right."

"Why do something like this has to happen right before we are about to visit Senpai? This is not fair!"

"I do share the same feeling with you, Rise-san, but we can't just abandon a man in need."

An epicurean room was seen on the play. The room was built and arranged in traditional Japanese style, but it was furnished with opulently magnificent furniture. Two girls were seen sitting on the edge of a queen-sized bed with a bowl of water, small towel and several medicines each. A man, covered in bruise and wounds, was sleeping fast on the comfortable bed.

"Geez. I couldn't stop to think about that moment you know? Seeing a man, covered in blood and dirt, suddenly came out from a TV you were watching was surely not a sight to behold." Sighed the teen idol as she brushed the man's wounds gently.

"It surely was. I was also shocked to see someone coming out from _that_ TV." The Detective Prince pointed his index finger toward her plasma TV. "If I recall it correctly, we never enter any TV beside the one in Junes."

"Now that you say it. Anyways, this man's wounds are really severe. What horrible things had happened to him?" Muttered the pony-tailed girl as she began to take care of the boy's intense injuries.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Commented the dark blue-haired girl before joining her friend's lead.

**That's it!**

**Read & Review as usual!**

**And…**

**Sorry for another short chapter…**


End file.
